Reconnecting
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: After taking a blow to the head, Mikaela has forgotten everything that has transpired since she was forced to leave Sam and the Autobots -BTW no thanks to the Allspark- and trust me ten years and two children -whom she never told Sam about- is a lot to forget. **This is the sequel to The Reason She Left and is also a side story to Love Is This - This Is Love.**
1. Chapter 1: Ten Years Lost

So... yeah... I left off in quite a horrible cliffhanger in the last story... So I'm picking back up right at the end of The Reason She Left. If you haven't read it it's the prequel to this one and both this story and TRSL are both side stories to Love Is This - This Is Love, Fortunately you DON'T necessarily need to read LIT-TIL to read this one or it's predecessor. Though you will want to read TRSL to understand this one...

Okay enough babbling... Here's the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Ten years lost<p>

x

x

x

Ironhide leaned against the wall as he stared down at the femme, her tan skin still pale from the blood loss. He shook his head, still in disbelief that fate had brought this woman back into their lives... Not only her but the _Allspark_ as well...

_It must be the work of Primus... The chances of Eject making planetfall in her backyard out of all the places on this mudball? _He vented as he closed his holoform's optics. _This far from coincidence... _

_:'ey 'Hide...:_

_:What is it Jazz?:_

_:Do you think we should inform Prime of the current situation?:_

_:Which one? Mikaela or the Allspark?: _

_:Both. Tho I gotta say Ah doubt that he'll be too happy once he finds out what's she's been hidin' from us.:_

_:I agree... But I think I'd rather let Ratchet break it to Prime...:_

_:You're afraid of tellin 'im more bad news ain't ya?:_

The weapon's specialist vented as he bit back a retort. _:I think I have given enough bad news this week don't you?:_

_:Perhaps a lil...:_

A slight groan from the bed brought him out of his conversation. _:I think she's waking up...:_

_:Ah'll let Nora n the kids know.:_

Ironhide waited until she opened her turquois eyes to blink around at her surroundings before saying, "Welcome back."

Mikaela turned her head toward him, a weak smile broke over her face as she saw him. "Ironhide."

Relief ran through him a the sound of his name... _That's a good sign..._ "How are you feeling?"

She winced slightly before declaring, "I have a headache the size of your aft... What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

A frown crossed her features. "... I-"

"**Mom!**" The twins chorused as they bolted into the room before they threw themselves at her. Mikaela blinked at her children a look of utter confusion on her face as she stared at the children.

"... Who are you?"

Ironhide stiffened as two sets of wide blue eyes snaped up to stare at Mikaela. "Mom?" Samantha whispered. Dion looked ready to cry.

Mikaela blinked "Sorry kid but... I'm not..."

The twin blinked up at their mother with identical looks of hurt and confusion. "Mikaela... Don't you recognize them?"

Mikaela blinked at Ironhide. "... Should I?"

Nora walked in at this moment, yawning wide. "I thought I told you two to wait for me."

"Vanessa?"

Nora froze at the name and stared at Mikaela. She swallowed a couple times before she curtly said, "I'm getting the nurse."

x

x

x

"It's not uncommon with these kind of injuries to be some disorientation..."

"Disorientation my ass! She called me by my dead sister's name. A sister that has been dead for well over _ten years!_ Not to mention she does not recognize her own children! But yet she can remember old army buddies?! What kind of bull crap is that?!" Nora growled at the doctor over his desk. She looked quite ready to throttle the poor man.

"She remembers her friends?"

"She recognized both me an Ian. As well as several of our friends tha' we mentioned t' 'er." Jazz confirmed.

The doctor sighed taking off his glasses. "I did warn you about memory loss."

"Is it permanent?" Nora asked icily.

"It could be. Honestly I couldn't tell you with out prior CT scans of her brain to compare her current brain activity and even there it's a shot in the dark on whether she'll remember. It could be temporary, it could be long term, and she might never be able to regain her memory of the last ten years. I honestly can't give you a positive answer in this case.

"The only thing I can tell you is that if her memory doesn't improve before we clear her fit to leave i that you will have to surround her with a familiar faces, familiar settings... The littlest thing can trigger her memories."

"But she doesn't remember the only three of us that have been with her the majority of the time she's lost."

The doctor gave her a sad smile.

x

x

x

Ironhide had found a quiet secluded place to transform and feed the sparkling, who had grown anxious from the stress that it could sense from the bots, and had woken out of recharge. As much as he couldn't help it he was growing attached to the little femmling... _She really needs a name... _He stared down at her as he rubbed a servo down her back plates. _How would Chromia take to being a carrier? _

His spark hurt at the thought of his sparkmate, who was still out there lost to the cosmos... his connection to her frail and distant, but still there. She was still alive out there...

_Oh how I miss you..._

The sparkling chirped at him, bringing him from his thoughts. It had been vorns since he had last taken care of a sparkling... He vented as he tried to think of how he was going to break this bit of news to Optimus. With another vent he sent off a ping to Ratchet's comm link.

_:Ratchet here what do you want?: _The medic sounded irate... and for some reason he doubted it was because of the time of day, which it was after ten...

_:It's Ironhide.:_

_:Don't tell me that Eject is in stasis...: _Ratchet vented.

_:He's not the problem... We are currently sitting outside of the hospital in Round Mountain.:_

_:...Why?:_

Ironhide hesitated in his reply. _I hope I don't slag him off even more_. He thought before replying... _:Remember how Eject said he found a place to wait for us?:_

_:What has that have anything to do with you being at the humans hospital?:_

_:Promise not to say anything to Prime or Sam for the time being?:_

_:... You're kidding me. You actually found her.: _

Ironhide snickered at the medics obvious joy over the comm link. _:Of all the places for Eject to make planetfall and he lands in _her_ backyard...:_

_:So why are you at the hospital?:_

_:There was an accident... and Mikaela's skull was cracked... Ratchet... She's got amnesia...: _Ironhide said before sending the scans he had taken of her when they had first gotten to her

_:How bad?:_

_:Bad enough. She remembers me and Jazz... But she remembers nothing... for the better part of the last ten years. And that Includes her children.:_

_:...That is unfortunate.: _Ratchet said with a sad tone, as if he was disappointed from the news.

_:And complicated...:_

_:Oh?: _

Ironhide grit his denta and the sparkling chirped in his palm where it was slowly falling into recharge. _:Mikaela... was hiding something.:_

_:What the slag is wrong with these humans and their need to keep secrets?: _The medic growled.

_:From what she told us _before_ her accident, Mikaela had no choice in leaving us... She was made to leave us.:_

_:... by who? And if you say Galloway or Mearing I'll shoot you:_

_:By the Allspark.:_

_:WHAT?!:_

X

X

X

Dion sat in the corner of the waiting room, curled up with his head resting on his knees, to keep the others from seeing his tears. Sam had cried her self to sleep in Eject's lap. The Autobot was watching a late night repeat broadcast of some football game, in an attempt to keep from falling into recharge. Ironhide had taken off with the femmling so that she could be fed, and Jazz was with Nora and the doctor, leaving him to watch the twins.

_It's all my fault... If I wasn't so stupid... I ruin everything... Everything... I always mess everything up... I'm an idiot..._

"No.. you're not." Eject glanced down at the sleeping girl as she mumbled in her sleep.

Dion blinked up at her mutely with dim bloodshot blue eyes... "Yes I am." he said after several minutes before turning back into his former pose.

"You are what Dion?"

"..." the boy did not answer him as he ignored Eject's quiet inquiry.

"Dion... you do realize this was an accident... you couldn't have known this is what was going to happen."

"..."

"Hey you two." Nora said as she and Jazz returned to the waiting room.

"So what's the news?"

"Amnesia. Tho the doc says he's not too sure how bad it is considerin' she can still rememba's me n 'Hide."

Nora sighed as she sank into one of the sofas. "He said to surround her with familiar faces... But she doesn't remember me or the twins..."

"But she remembers us."

Nora shot him a glare. "I am well aware of that Jazz."

"Look Nora... we were going to let Mikaela tell you but I guess now as good a time as any." Jazz said dropping his accent, his tone serious and low. "We have to take the twins with us back to our base for their own protection. They are giving off a very dangerous energy signal that if it is picked up by our enemies, things will not end well. Mikaela was going to inform you as gently as she could."

Dion had been listening and looked up when Jazz paused to let Nora absorb the information. "... What's wrong with us?"

The two bots flinched at the boy's question. "There ain't nothin wrong with ya Dion." Jazz said in an attempt to cover up.

"**You're lying.**" Both of the children said monotonously. Sam stirring slightly, her eyes mere slits meeting her twin's before gazing at the others. "How's mom?" she asked as she sat up in her seat.

Nora smiled weakly. "Not good sweetie... She has some memory loss, But with any hope she'll be right as rain in no time."

"..." Dion sighed and went back to his sulking when Samantha gave another small sniff as she tried not to cry again...


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyance

n.n Welp I'm back with a new chapter. So yays!

Many thanks to Answerthecall and Shadow Kat for reviewing!

And on to the disclaimer... I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Annoyance<p>

x

x

x

Later the next morning...

x

Samantha sat next to her brother reading a book she had swiped from the nurse's station to pass the time while Nora paced back and forth with unease.

"Nora your infernal pacing is getting pretty annoying." Ironhide growled to the teen. She ignored him and continued pacing. He glared at her before standing up and caught hold of her headphones as she walked past him.

"Hey!"

"Would you please just sit down?"

"I'm sorry _Ian _I'm not used to sitting still." She growled back at him. She blinked for a second before counting to ten under her breath. "Loo I'm just not _fond _of hospitals. When is your friend getting here?"

"..." _:Ratchet:_

_:Yes Ironhide?:_

_:Please tell me you're almost here.:_

_:I just entered the city limits. I'll be there in five."_

_:Couldn't you use your siren and make it two?:_

_:Obviously not. What has crawled up your tail pipe and died?:_

_:Just this slagging femme is annoying me with her pit forsaken pacing!: _Ironhide growled before snapping. "I thought I told you to stop."

"And I asked you a question which you chose to ignore. So I pulled a golden rule on you and followed suit." Nora stuck her tongue out at him. Ironhide bristled as he glared daggers at her.

_:Eject you better get this femme away from me.:_

"Nora, once Ratchet gets here we'll be heading to the base... Are you sure you've done everything you needed to do here before we leave?" Eject put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm... Called the school, posted a notice in Miki's shop, packed the bags, and lost my job. Yeah i think I've got everything. Unless you can think of anything else that I might have missed in my craptastic life. Oh hey Nurse Jones."

The nurse paused for a second before blinking and smiling at her. "Ms. Swift... I honestly have to say this is the first time since I've started here that you haven't come in bleeding." the nurse said as she passed by.

"Yeah well It's only Sunday. Give me couple days to find a way to get hurt." Nora smiled at the nurse. The nurse only chuckled as she continued on. Her head itched from the stitches making her sigh and glance over at the twins. "Sam? Are you hungry?"

Sam shook her head but Dion's head snapped up at the mention of food. "Breakfast?"

"No dinner, of course breakfast Dion. Now come on. I'll bring you back something Sam." Nora said as she led Dion out of the waiting room.

_:I'll go with them.: _Eject volunteered and followed after the two of them.

"_Finally_, some peace." Ironhide grumbled as the distraction left the waiting room. He glanced over at the girl who still had her nose buried deep into the book. He frowned at the cover... "Oxford's Concise Medical Dictionary? I don't think you should be reading that."

The girl raised a raven brow and glanced over the book's edge. "It's keeping me quiet." she said before returning to the book.

"She got ya there "Hide."

"Jazz. What took you so long?"

"Da femme didn't want to eat for me." Jazz said as leaned against the wall. "Has anyone checked on Mikaela yet?"

"I did a little while ago. She was sleeping again."

"Hatchet just got here." Jazz said with a smile. "Where's everyone else?"

"I believe they went to the cafeteria. It's about time you got here. "

Samantha blinked up from her book to see a brown haired man in what appeared to be his early forties wearing a lab coat, a green shirt and black pants walk over to stand in front of Ironhide.

"I had something to take care of back at the base before I could leave. How is she?"

"Still sleeping Ratchet."

"Good." He nodded before glancing over at her.

Sam briefly met electric blue his eyes before returning to her book. _Another one of them... _She thought absently.

"Little one I don't think you should be reading that."

Sam looked up at him with an annoyed look written on her face. "As I told him," she nodded her head in Ironhide's direction. "I'm content and quiet. Do you really wanna take my book away?"

"Please don't Ratchet, her slagging cousin is annoying enough as it is." Ironhide grumbled.

"You aren't supposed to use bad words around me." Sam chastised him.

"Watch your mouth Ironhide." Ratchet said with a glare at the raven haired holoform before turning to the girl. "And how would you know that was a bad word?"

"Momma scolded Eject for using that one, and threatened us with soap if we were to say the 'S' word..."

"Sam! I couldn't find anything good to eat so Nora got us poptarts!" The boy cheered as he came running back into the waiting room.

"... Thanks." the girl said taking the pack he offered to her. The boy sat down next to her and tore into his own pack.

Ratchet frowned at the twosome as the began muttering in an odd jumble of words before turning to the others. "I'm going to check on Mikaela, and then I'm going to go negotiate her discharge." he said to the others.

x

x

x

Mikaela was awake when Ratchet's holoform entered the room. She was staring at a small photo album in her hands confusion written across her face as she stared at the faces of her family, those she knew... plus the two children that the others claimed were hers... _How could I have kids? And why wouldn't I be with Sam if they're his? This doesn't make any sense to me..._

"Good morning Mikaela."

She look up and smiled at him. "Ratchet. How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that." he said as he came over to the bed. He snatched up the chart at the end of the bed and skimmed over it. "The others told me you have amnesia."

"It doesn't feel like it to me... but that's what they're all saying to me." she said as she closed the photo book. "It's hard to believe."

Ratchet's smile weakened. "Mikaela... it may be hard to believe, but you really have been gone ten years. After the Decepticons attacks on the NEST family members... we were afraid that you had been one of the victims... but we couldn't find any trace of you." His eyes were pained as he cupped her hand in his own.

"I guess I've got a lot of apologizing to do..."

"Only once you regain you memories. I'm hoping that Que and Wentauker will be able to help me to retrigger your memories." he said patting her arm. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Of course."

_x_

_x_

_x_

"I never thought I'd actually get to sign release papers for someone else..." Nora muttered as she went through the forms. "God getting old sucks."

"Oh shush you're barely older than a sparkling." Ratchet muttered to the nervous teen.

"It doesn't mean I don't have responsibilities. And with age comes those responsibilities. And thanks to my family's cosmic bad luck, I've got two of them sitting in the waiting room, and one on that gurney." Nora finished reading through the file.

"By the way how did you receive those injuries?" Ratchet asked as he pulled her hand away from where she was itching her bandages on her head.

"My own stupidity." Nora said curtly before walking into the room.

Ratchet frowned after the young woman. The discharge nurse went through the paperwork with a nod. "It all seems good... Say Dr. Hatchet, do me a favor and watch after that one. She's always in here for something or another."

"You don't say..."

"Mhm. Last week she got in the way of a pissed off cougar, and the week before that it was a rattler. That girl is far too unlucky for her own good." The nurse said as they made their way to the room.

"Miki... I'm not Nessie I'm Nora... So please stop signing I can hear you just fine..." the girl sighed in irritation.

"... That's right..." Mikaela said quietly. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting..."

"Miki don't apologize to me for something you can't help..."

Mikaela had a pensive look on her face..."It's just you look so much like her... Nora... What happened to her.. to them?" Mikaela patted the book in her lap.

Nora bit her lip. "I... I think I'm going to make sure the twins use the bathroom before we get outta dodge." She said with a weak smile. "I'll catch up with you later Miki..." and with that she was out of the room before any of them could blink.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

I think I've got most of this day finally played out... I've still got a couple kinks to play out... and I really should do a 'What about Sam?' chapter here soon since we've seen hide nor hair of him since he told Will off over in chapter 25 of LIT-TIL... and chapter 7 of TRSL... So that'll probably be next...

Many thanks to Answerthecall and Shadow Kat for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Talking<p>

x

x

x

"You shouldn't be reading that."

The girl flinched and looked up at Mikaela before closing the book. "I'm sorry..." she said lowering her gaze to the floor.

"So um... Samantha..."

"Yes?"

"So um... When's your birthday?"

"July 23rd."

"Hm... What's your favorite color?"

"Blue..." the girl blinked.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza! With black olives, mushrooms and banana peppers!" the girl grinned.

"And your least favorite?"

"The tofurkey that Nora made last year. There are just something's that aren't meant to be. And that was one of them." The girl dead panned, earning a merry laugh out of Mikaela.

Ratchet listened closely to the two as Mikaela kept asking the girl questions, the two of them giggling. When Mikaela reached the twentieth in the long string of questions the girl's laughter stopped when Mikaela asked, "Samantha... would you tell me what happened to Uncle John?"

Sam looked away from her mother. The child said nothing for several minutes before replying... "Thank you for playing twenty questions with me mom... but I can't answer number twenty. I don't know the answer." And without another word she moved to front of Ratchet's cabin.

x

x

x

The boy hadn't said a word for over two hours, and it was unnerving Ironhide and Eject alike.

_:Eject... I'm worried about the boy."_

_:Oh good I though that I was the only one.: _Eject replied. Dion flinched when Eject's speakers crackled and his voice came out, "Are you okay Dion?"

"..."

"Dion, talk to us." Ironhide's holoform said putting a hand on the boys head.

"It's my fault. Momma wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wasn't so stupid."

"Then you must take this as a lesson and learn from your mistakes." Ironhide said as the boy looked out the window to avoid eye contact.

"That still doesn't make me not stupid..."

"Dion you're not stupid. Everyone makes mistakes. Even me and ol' Ironhide. I used to drive my brothers insane with my own immaturity. I caused all sorts of trouble for my carrier and yet he always forgave me no matter how bad I screwed up."

"Well If you would have paid more attention to the comm lines and less to the lobbing tournaments I'm sure Blaster wouldn't have been so irritated half the time with you." Ironhide pointed out. "Remember when you deleted that important transmission from Cliffjumper and-"

"Er... It was an accident..." Eject cut him off, the radio sounding slightly embarrassed.

"You just got lucky that he sent it to your brother Rewind as well." Ironhide chuckled. "See kid even we make mistakes."

"... I suppose..." Dion said as he blinked over at him. "If only I could have not try decorating my side of the room like Nora's..."

"I do remember seeing a soccer ball mixed in with all of those trophies of hers..." Eject said thoughtfully. "I take it you like bowling huh?"

"I did..." the boy sighed again as he slowly began to withdraw back into his shell.

"So what is your best score?"

"Um..."

x

x

x

Nora was absently rapping her fingernails on Jazz's doorframe, thinking over the multitude of questions that were running through her head. When Mikaela had told her about the Autobots she had given her the bare minimum in way of information. The news of the twin's giving off an odd energy signature hadn't settled well with her, making her worry not just for Miki but Sam and Dion as well.

"Um... Lil lady could ya stop tha'? It's kind distractin" Jazz said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Nora blinked and glanced over at the radio. "Sorry..." she said before putting her hand in her lap. Several minutes passed before she broke the silence. "Say Jazz... is there a reason you had the twins split up?"

"Wha' ya mean?"

"Don't you play coy with me, yeah I may be a space cadet half the time, but even I cn tell when someone's hiding something from me. You guys split Dion and Sam for a reason didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

"Has it anything to do with that odd energy?"

"Yep."

"..." Nora frowned as she thought it over when a errant memory strayed through her thoughts...

_"..Sam still had the energy in him. He was seeing the symbols of the language the Allspark had held in his head. But one day about three months later he stopped seeing them." Mikaela sighed as she looked down into her tea. "The energy had left him for a more suitable host."_

_Ejects eyes widened... "You." his voice barely a whisper. _

_"Not quite." Mikaela said with a sad smile._

"The Allspark..." it was barely above a whisper but Jazz heard it all the same. He jerked slightly comfirming her growing suspicions... "You mean that they are reading as that Allspark doohickey?! So then _that's _how they brought my kindle to life isn't it?!"

"Erm... Ah thin' so..."

"So then the reason you split them up...?"

"The signature is stronger when they're togetha."

"I see..." Nora said quietly. She bit her lower lip as the worry began to turmoil in her again. "It... It won't hurt them right?"

_I wish I could tell you no, but not even I am sure of the answer to that... _Jazz thought but didn't voice as he remained silent to avoid the question. The girl stared at his radio for several minutes before letting out a soft sigh before gazing out the window.

"I am so screwed the next time I get to talk to Miki..." Nora muttered.

"Ya know you don't havta tell 'er 'bout the twins... Ah'm sure that Prime or Ratchet will fill Mikaela in on thier situation." Jazz tried to reassure her.

Nora shook her head, "Well... that'll be one less thing I have to tell her... But what I'm more afraid of her questioning me."

"Just answer her truthfully."

Nora stared dubiously at the radio. "She keeps trying to ask what happened to the rest of our family. I don't think handing her a big helping of grief is going to help her memories come back any faster."

Jazz thought it over for several minutes before saying, "You're right... It would probly make 'er retreat even fartha..."

"And worse, I'm afraid that she'll make the kids tell her what little they do know... I'm just grateful they don't remember my father."

"What happened to 'im?"

Nora bit her lip. "He was killed in a car accident. Some dumbass thought it fun to go on a drinking binge and crossed the meridian, hitting him head on. I was twelve when it happened."

"Ah'm sorry..." Jazz said quietly his tone somber.

"Yeah well shit happens is what they say right? Nana used to say that if it wasn't for bad luck our family wouldn't have any at all. I think out of all of the death notices I'll have to tell Miki about Nana Jade's is the most peaceful. She passed away in her sleep two years ago."

"And the others?"

Nora took a deep breath. "Well as you remember I told the doc that my sister Vanessa died ten years ago right? She was killed in the crossfires of an inner city gang fight in L.A. She had been delivering food to some of the homeless in the slums near the church where she was stationed, and because she was deaf, she never even heard it coming. And as for Miki's dad well... I barely remember the gist of it... I believe they said it was arson or something..." she said trailing off.

A arm wrapped itself around her shoulder as he hugged her gently. "Ah'm sorry... I didn't mean ta stir up bad memories..."

"You didn't... They've been on my mind constantly when I realized she's going to ask me what happened to them." Nora said glancing up as the base came into view. "Goodie we're almost there..." she glanced over to his smirk and poked his arm over her shoulder. "You might wanna remove your hand other wise you might piss your boyfriend off."

Jazz sputtered as he removed the arm and stared at her his holoform's eyes wide behind their sunglasses. "... How in the pit did you know I had a 'boyfriend'?"

Nora grinned. "It's in the vibes I get off you... plus it's tell tale in the way your holoform walks, also you remind me of a few of my friends from school. Also you're the one that just confirmed it... I was only playing with ya." she snickered as they passed through the gates to the compound.

x

x

x

Optimus was waiting in the main hanger his arms crossed as his TIC, his CMO, and his Weapon's Specialist pulled in. The four mechs had been ignoring their comms since the night before, and after discovering Ratchet was MIA after what had happened earlier that day... Prime was not a happy mech to say the least. He stared down at the young tan skinned woman who was currently exiting Jazz's Altmode as she walked over to Ironhide to the boy who jumped out.

"Wow! You're huge! What's your name?!" he stared up in awe at Optimus who smiled and knelt down.

"I am Optimus Prime.. and who might you be?"

"I'm Dion!" the raven haired boy grinned broadly.

Optimus chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. He glanced over at to Ratchet as a girl stepped out and walked over to join the other two humans. "You don't have to shout Dion..." she grumbled sleepily... which prompted a spat among the two of them.

Optimus glanced over at Ironhide who groaned at their antics. The young woman sighed and pulled them on opposite sides of herself. "Knock it off you two." she said before smiling up at him. "Hello Optimus... My name is Nora Swift and these two are my cousin's Dion and Samantha Banes. I'm sure you're acquainted with their mother, Mikaela. I'm sure she'd say hi right now if Ratchet hadn't already confiscated her..."

Prime glanced up to notice that Ratchet had managed to sneak away while the children and the young woman had distracted him... "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swift." He glanced over at Ironhide and Jazz. _:I believe you two have some explaining to do.:_


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

I think I've officially wrote this chapter three times. But here it is finally after about three days of starring at the computer while trying not to freeze to death while writing it... *_is currently buried under about ten blankets as I write this*_ Mm... warmth... XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Many thanks to Answerthecall and Shadow Kat for reviewing.

Speech Key

_Italics = Thoughts_

_:Comm link:_

"Twin speech" I think I will have someone finally decipher Sam and Dion's 'code' but I'm not going to keep writing in it over here... Though I am leaving it in TRSL.

**"Blah" = Synced voices**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Lost<p>

x

x

x

"I'm hungry."

Sam shook her head. "When aren't you?"

Dion stuck his tongue out at his twin and continued to poke at Nora, who was lying passed out on the sofa of the small room that they had been given the night before. The teen had finally crashed sometime after they had fallen asleep, the stress of the last few days weighing heavily on her.

Dion was currently running a finger lightly over her nose trying to make her sneeze or wake up. So far he'd managed to make her flinch and slap at his hand but otherwise Nora was out for the count.

"Why don't we go find something to eat then?" Sam sighed finally tired of her brother's antics, annoyed that her own stomach was protesting the lack of food.

"She'll kill us if she wakes up and we're gone."

"I doubt she'll wake up for a while if she hasn't woken up to your poking and prodding by now. Now come on." Sam slipped out of twin speak.

She poked her head into the hallway and noted a distinct lack of well anyone, before stepping out and motioning for her brother to follow.

"Where do you think everyone is?"

"Well... it is a military base... maybe they're all at work or something..."

They continued to make they're way until they eventually came at a crossroads and eventually more people. Several people gave the two youngsters an odd glance but continued on their way. Eventually they came at another crossroad again and they took a left and after several more turns the people began to thin out again making Dion nervous.

"We're lost. Maybe we should have asked someone for directions."

"Maybe we should..."

They tried to backtrack to the first hallway, but after several minutes they were standing in an intersection arguing over which way to go.

"We came left here." Dion pointed down the hall to the right.

"No it was right!"

"Left."

"Right!" Sam glared at him.

"Left!"

"What are you two doing here?" the twins jumped a mile and spun to find a slim but toned, black haired man standing there with his arms crossed as he glared down at them with irritated blue eyes set deeply into his stern features.

Dion noted the dark uniform he was wearing and smiled. Sam shot her brother a glare as she noted the man's eyes with recognition. It was another Autobot.

He liked cops. The raven haired man stared at them expectantly as he stared them over. "What are you two sparklings doing down here?"

"We got lost looking for something to eat." Dion said with a wide grin. "You're a cop right? I can see it in your stance! Do you have a gun? no wait I think I'd rather see your tazer thingmabob! Please?!"

Sam let out an irritated sigh with a glare at her twin. "Dion..."

"What? I was only asking..."

"And what did momma say about pestering people with that weird Sherlock Holmes stuff?"

"Notta do it but the art of deduction is too awesome to ignore. It makes me cool."

"Nah uh. It makes you annoying." the girl snorted.

"Yeah huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"**Why must you always be right?!"**

**"Because I am!"**

**"No you're not!"**

The Autobot cleared his throat earning their attention. He was met by twin set's of equally blue eyes. "Where are your creators?"

"... Who?" Sam frowned.

"Your parental units?"

"Momma's in the um..." the boy glanced at his sister.

"Ratchet took our mother to the med bay since she's injured."

The holoform let out a quiet sigh as his eyes grew dim for about a minute. "You are Samantha and Dion correct?"

"Yes sir." the girl nodded as his eyes grew dim once more. When they brightened once more he let out another sigh.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the cafeteria while Eject goes to track down your caretaker Nora."

"That shouldn't be hard." Sam muttered.

"Yeah Nora's dead to the world right now. I was poking her forever..." Dion smirked "Too bad I didn't have some shaving cream or whipped cream I could have gotten her good..."

"And then she'd revoke your video game rights again and make you _read _for once..." Sam smirked at her brother.

"So um... what's your name?" Dion quickly changed the subject.

"My designation is Prowl."

x

x

x

A little bit earlier...

Mikaela sat in the med bay staring at the mirror in her lap, at the woman in her reflection. She still saw herself in the reflection, but the woman in the glass was older, more... mature... _Well it's a relief... with twins one would think I'd be completely grey from the stress of being a single mother..._ she frowned as she lowered the mirror. _Single mother... but I thought that Sam was their father... why would..._

"Mikaela? Is something the matter?" Ratchet asked from the doorway. He could see the confused look over her face, tinged with distress.

"I... I had an errant thought that's all." she said shaking her head. The holoform's eyes narrowed on her. She turned her head to avoid his glare. "I was thinking about how lucky I am not to be completely grey haired considering that I'm a single mother of twins..."

"And?"

Mikaela looked at the mirror in her lap as tears welled up in her eyes. "Ratchet... would you tell me what I did to Sam?"

He stiffened at the question and looked away. "I'm not sure you want me to answer that Mikaela."

"I... I didn't cheat on him did I?"

"No."

"But it was me right? I ended our relationship didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Ratchet..."

"Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting?" A grey haired sharp featured man said as he looked up from the chart in his hand.

"Neal. I'm sure you remember Mikaela."

"Hey there Miks." Neal flashed a grin. "How's it going?"

She shook her head as she returned the smile. "Other than my headache I'm good."

Neal stood at the foot of the bed as Ratchet grumbled about needing administer her meds. "You know why I'm here right?"

"Um... Ratchet said something about you helping me with my memory... Though I'm not sure how much a shrink is going to help me..."

Neal gave her a small smile. "I'm a really good grief councilor. However there is one other way I might be able to help you... but I really need your consent first before I try it... Tell me do you remember how I joined N.E.S.T.?"

"Not really. I just know they recruited you and Demy right after Mission City." Mikaela shook her head.

"Kind of but not quite." he said fidgeting slightly as he took his glasses off to clean them. "Me and Dem were at Mission city alright, in fact we're the main reason a certain saboteur is still online. Well, mostly me. You see... I have a nasty ability to get into people's heads."

"... Why do I have a feeling that you mean that you're something more than a psychiatrist?"

Neal replaced his glasses. "I'm a telepath Mikaela. The government keeps me here because they're afraid of me mingling with human society because of how powerful my ability is... Among other things, but that is not important right now. I can help you out if I am able to retrieve your memories it would save you alot of healing time and grief... Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that it will not hurt or that I will be able to fully retrieve all of your memories. And because I will be seeing almost every moment of the last ten years of you life, I really want your permission before I go rooting around in your head."

Mikaela bit her lip as she thought over the Shrink's words. Ratchet watched her out of the corner of his optics when a ping came on his comm.

_:Prowl... I thought I told you to rest.:_

_:Ratchet... I am.. technically. I decided to check out the brig to see if it meets the standard requirements when I came across two human sparklings who claim that you have their mother in the med bay...:_

_:Are their names Samantha and Dion?:_

_:Yes.:_

_:Their mother Mikaela is in the med bay right now. Those twins should be with their cousin Nora not wandering the halls.:_

_:Primus... More twins?: _Ratchet chuckled at Prowl's complaint. The mech had little tolerance for twins between the terror twins and the moronic twins alone... the two youngsters must be very hyperactive to get this kind of complaint from Prowl...

_:I am going to take them to refuel. Please have someone send their caretaker to retrieve them in the cafeteria so that I may scold her for hers and their irresponsibility.:_

_:I will send Eject to get her. Though when you do meet the girl, do go easy on her. My last scans on her revealed that the girl was severely deprived of rest for at least several days worth if I'm to guess correctly. The children most likely slipped out while the youngling was asleep.:_

_:Noted, however I will still talk to them about their irresponsibility.:_

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head, earning curious glances form the other two. "You're younglings are well on the way to sending Prowl into a glitch." he said to Mikaela.

She smiled. "Alright Neal, we can try this."


	5. Chapter 5: Fret

And here's the next yawn worthy installment of Reconnecting... (seeing as it's 3:30 am...) XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Many thanks to Answerthecall and Shadow Kat for reviewing.

***Author is taking suggestions for sparkling name***

Speech Key

_Thoughts_

_:Comm Link:_

Twin speech

** synced/multiple people talking**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Fret<p>

x

x

x

Neal put his hand on either side of her head, his grey eyes locking with Mikaela's. "Now you're positive about this."

"Yes."

"You know only fools are positive right?"

"Stop quoting Fern Gully and just get it over with Wentauker." Ratchet grumbled from the other side of the bed.

"I was asking _her."_

Mikaela sighed. "Neal please, just get it over with before I change my mind."

_Very well then. _Turquoise eyes widened at the unspoken words. Fear tinged her mind as she stared into his stormy depths. And then there was pain...

_**You are not welcome here. Be gone pest.**_

Neal and Mikaela both, gave a sharp cries as there was a bright flash. Ratchet bolted to the other side of the bed kneeling down to Neal who was lying on the floor groaning. A quick glance up at Mikaela to note that she was unconcious. Ratchet scanned the woman as Neal sat up clutching his head.

"What happened?" the CMO glanced down at him.

"Something is blocking her mind... Whatever it is is _strong... sentient _ but not her._. _ Gah, I haven't felt this bad since the time I got into Megatron's head." Neal said as a thin trickle of blood began to leak from his nose. "Argh..."

"Neal?"

"I'm... okay. How is Mikaela?"

"She is unconscious, but her vitals are all good, as well as her brainwaves." Ratchet held out a hand to the grey haired man.

"No." Neal said with a grimace. "I... I don't think I can handle being touched right now. Gah... what the hell was that... that entity?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go speak with Optimus." Ratchet said before dismissing his holoform.

"Oh Miks what have you gotten yourself into?" Neal glanced at the prone woman as he rubbed his aching head.

x

x

x

"LAY OFF MY PICKLES!" Nora shouted when she fell of the couch with a thud. Sitting up with a groan she ran a hand over her mussed up hair. _Damn that hurt... _she thought as she frowned as she pulled off her headphones and tossed them in her sack, pulling out her hairbrush. She got to her feet and began brushing her hip long tresses as she yawn and turned to the beds.

"Okay you two it's time to get up and find some grub." she said as she made her way over to the first bed. She set the brush on the nightstand and reached over to grip the blanketed form. "Come on Dion... foood..." she frowned at the nonresistance of the form. Blood draining out of her face, she ripped the blankets off to find the pillows stacked there. A curse later and a second torn off coverlet she began to freak out.

"Sam?! Dion?!" she yelled as she began to systematically tearing the room apart. "Shit!" she yelled as she darted to the door and promptly ran face first into Eject in his bipedal form.

"Nora I was just about to knock-" Eject said as he glanced down at the girl who was rubbing her nose. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone. The twins are missing! I woke up and they weren't in here with me!" The girl wrung her hands. "I decide to freaking _sleep_ and they vanish on me."

"Actually that is the reason I came to wake you up. One of the other bots found them wandering around the base and sent me to come take you to the mess hall to collect them."

Nora wilted as the stress of them missing wore off. With a sigh she grabbed her headphones and nodded at the bot. "Figures they'd ditch me for the search of food. Let's go."

x

x

x

Prowl watched as the boy inhaled his food much to the distaste of his sister who grimaced as she pecked at her own with a fork.

"Are you even tasting that?" Sam asked as he shoveled another forkful of his pancakes into his mouth.

"Yup."

"Ew... don't talk with your mouth full Di or I'll tell mom." The girl winced as soon as the words had slipped out of her mouth.

The boy froze, the next forkful midway to his mouth. Prowl watched as a pained look flashed through the boys eyes as he set the fork back into the plate and pushed it aside.

"Dion..." Sam blinked at her brother. "Dion I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You need to finish your food youngling." Prowl said quietly.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Before Prowl could speak a tall lithe young woman came jogging up to the table, followed by Eject. "There you are. Do you two have any idea how bad I freaked when I woke up and found you two missing? I tore the entire room apart and was about to go on a rampage looking for you if I hadn't ran face first into Eject, who told me where you were. You two know better than to go wandering off! Why in the blue blazes didn't you try to wake me up?"

"I did." Dion said monotonously.

"... well you obviously didn't try hard enough because I'm not hurt or suffering from hearing loss now am I?" Nora sighed.

"Well... Nora we did put your noise cancelers on full blast and you still didn't wake up to BVB or Killswitch Engage." Sam pointed out.

_I thought I didn't fall asleep with those on._ Nora thought before sighing and sitting down at the table. "You still should have woken me up."

"You must be Nora."

Nora jumped as she finally noticed the man at the table with them. "Um... yeah... and you are?"

"My designation is Prowl. And children your caretaker is right you shouldn't be wandering around this base without an adult."

"**We're sorry.**"

"You better be other wise your momma would flay me alive if something happened to either of you..." Nora shuddered. "Remember the time I was getting ready for that track meet and you decided to play dare devil and tried to ride your bike off the roof Dion? After I got out of surgery your mother tore into _me _ because I should have been keeping a closer eye on you... that and for letting you watch the X Games."

"Wait... Why would his jumping off the roof result in _your _surgery?" Eject frowned.

Dion cringed. "When I fell I kinda landed on her and broke her ribs..."

"As well both of my ankles resulting in me losing my chance at the state title..." Nora grinned. "But in doing so he made me realize that there was more to life than running and trophies. Though I do have to admit that when comparing that to all the bad luck you and I have together, I was kinda lucky to have been good at those sports."

"I think it was because Nana Jade was praying for you all the time." Sam grinned.

"You're probably right on that one." Nora said as she stole Dion's fork. "Aren't you going to finish your food kid?"

Dion shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

The plate was forgotten as Nora placed a hand on his head. "You are never not hungry." she said before switching it to the back his neck. "You don't have a fever so what's wrong?"

"He's worried about mom..."Sam supplied as the boy looked away from Nora.

"Dion you know she will get better."

Dion hiccuped. "Yeah but she doesn't even know us anymore..."

"Oh Di..." Nora pulled him into a hug. "Finish your food, and we'll go find the med bay so that you can see her. Maybe telling her of your more... awesome exploits will knock loose some of her memories yeah?"

The boy remained silent for another minute. "Okay..." he finally said as he pulled his plate back.

"Um... I don't suppose one of you could take us to the med bay when the kids get done eating could you?" Nora smiled at Prowl and Eject.

"I have a meeting to attend, but Eject can escort you seeing as his presence isn't required." Prowl said quietly. "If you'll excuse me." he said before his holoform faded out.

"So stiff and formal.." Nora said before glancing at the blue bot. "He doesn't smile much does he?"

Eject grinned. " Prowl's the SIC so he's got a lot on his plate... Though if you ask me, he'd probably glitch before he'd smile at something... His battle computer and tatical programs don't really allow him to really handle anything his processor sees as illogical..."

Nora snickered. "Does not compute?"

"Pretty much."

x

x

x

Ironhide was sitting in his quarters watching the sparkling sleep in his servo as he tried to come up with a name for the tiny femme. So far the only ones that knew of the sparkling were Jazz, Eject, Ratchet, and Optimus, but seeing as the tiny femme would not let anyone else feed her besides the youngling Eject (and even then the little femme was being difficult for the small mech), Ironhide had taken her to his quarters after requiring low grade for the sparkling.

_:All Autobot's not currently on duty please report to the main hangar for an important meeting the rest of you will report to me after your shift.: _Optimus said over the open comm link.

"Well... I guess I'd better come up with a name for you soon..." Ironhide sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: News

First off yays an new chapter... secondly... I'm sorry it's so short... my muse wouldn't cooperate with me.

Many thanks to my guest reviewer Shadow Kat for giving me a sparkling name! My brain wasn't giving me anything for names... though I think I'll blame my muse who's running around cackling about the future... Where's the present muse when you need her?! XD

Many thanks to Answerthecall and Shadow Kat for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: News<p>

x

x

x

Ron was haggard looking when he opened the door to Sam, the bags under his eyes a testament to the lack of sleep the man had gotten. "Sam." the man smiled weakly at his son.

"How's mom?"

"She's been pining since you called." Ronald said as he closed the door behind Sam. "The funeral is tomorrow..."

"Did you call Aunt Sylvia?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She said 'That girl gave up the right to be considered part of her family when she up and disappeared.' Which means she and Brace won't be coming."

Sam stared dubiously at his father. "But Zeke is Brace's sister! Granted Sylvia is her step mom but still she could show a little respect for her!"

Ron smiled grimly at Sam. "It is what it is Sam."

x

x

x

"So why do you think that Prime wanted to call us here for?" Sideswipe mumbled to Sunstreaker as he watched the humans file out of the hanger.

"I hope it's a mission Primus knows I could do with some con bashing."

"Sunny you just got out of the med bay earlier today. Do you really want to go back into the Hatchet's lair so soon?"

"Eh. It could be worse."

"Quiet you two." Arcee scolded them as Will shouted ot Optimus, "The rooms all clear!"

"Thank you Colonel." The Prime nodded his helm at the human as he turned and exited the hanger. "I have asked you all here so that we can greet our newest member."

"A new member? Seriously Optimus, Barricade isn't worth an introduction." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"He wasn't talking about Barricade, Sunshine." Ironhide grumbled.

"So then... who made landfall?"

"Silenzio Sunstreaker and let em talk. I would like to get some sonno in before I have to go on patrol tonight." Dino growled at him.

Optimus vented as several of his other comrades glared at the golden bot. "As I was saying. I have asked you here so that you can meet our newest member. Ironhide if you will."

The other bots frowned at Ironhide as he slid his chest plates open and pulled out the sparkling from his sparkling hold. A collective gasp echoed around from the gathered bots before they were soon gathering around the black mech to stare at the tiny sparkling.

"By the Allspark..."

"I don't believe it."

"Oh mio Primus..."

"An honest to goodness sparkling..."

"Is it a mech or a femme?"

"So... who knocked Ironhide up?" CLANG. "Ow!" Sideswipe cried as he rubbed his helm where Ironhide had belted him with a fist. "I didn't say that it was Sunny!" CLANG. "Ow Sunny!"

"What's it's name?" Bluestreak asked as he glanced over the tiny sparkling.

"I... I haven't thought of one yet..." Ironhide said with a slight smile on his face plates

Arcee smirked when she saw his smile. "It looks like someone's stolen your spark."

Ironhide's face plates tinged blue as he began to blush when the others began to snicker.

"Hey why don't you designate her Echo?" Everyone turned to glance at Bluestreak who blinked at the multiple sets of optics on him.

"... Why Echo?" Elita-one asked as she blinked at him.

"Well I thought it would be a cute name for a femme... Plus I got the name from this movie I went to see with Ollie called 'Earth To Echo'. It's about-"

"Blue we can google it." Sideswipe said as he placed a servo over Bluestreak's mouth plates. "Though I gotta admit I kind think it's a cute name for a cute femme." Several more affirmations followed his own.

"Alright then, Echo it is." Ironhide said as he glanced down at the curious sparkling in his servo.

"So... as I was asking... Who knocked y-Ow!" Sideswipe yelled as a wrench hit in in the helm this time.

"Stop asking stupid questions Sideswipe. You know full well that Ironhide would never cheat on Chromia." Ratchet growled.

"Well then how else did he find a sparkling? I doubt the Con's would just hand over a sparkling and I'm certain that she didn't make planetfall with Eject. And with the Allspark gone it's slagging impossible to get a sparkling short of being sparked." Sideswipe pointed out.

The senior officers all glanced at Optimus. "There is one other reason I have called you here... This sparkling was sparked by the Allspark."

"_**What?!" **_Everybot besides the senior officers began to shout questions at Optimus who fought to resist the urge to rub his helm.

x

x

x

"Hello? Ratchet? Anyone there?" Eject called into the med bay.

"I'm sorry but he's out at the current moment in time." a brunette woman in a lab coat said stepping out of the doors that led to the human med bay. "I'm the only medic on staff right now..."

"My cousins wanted to see their mother..."

The woman smiled. "You mean the gal with the memory loss right? I'm afraid she's asleep right now... but If you want to sit with her I won't stop you..." she said as she beckoned them. through the doors. "You know you could try telling her stories while she's asleep. She may not be consciously-" The door closed behind them cutting the rest of what the doctor was telling the twins.

"I'll be waiting in here if you need anything Nora." Eject said as he made his way over to a berth and hopped up to take a seat.

"Are you sure you wanna wait around?" the teen asked blinking up at the blue mech.

"Yeah. I figure Mikaela doesn't need to be completely bombarded by too many people at a time. Besides old Ratchet wanted me in here for my check up today so it's probably safest if I just wait here."

"Um... Okay if you insist." Nora hesitated as she placed a hand on the door.

"You don't really want to go in there do you?"

Nora bit her lip, her head down as she tried to bite down the retort that instantly sprung to the forefront. She turned and smiled up at Eject. "Nah... But someone's gotta keep an eye on those two, and they'll listen to me... at least I hope."


	7. Chapter 7: Grief

Okay so as I said over in LIT-TIL I would be kind of a repeat chapter over here. Granted only the firs part is a repeat but hey I gave ya'll a heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

***Note due to internet problems at home the next foreseeable update is currently unknown. I'm sorry and thank you for your support..****

Many thanks to Answerthecall, Shadowkat (guest), and alishajade96 (guest) for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Greif<p>

x

x

x

The next day...

Bee was worried about Sam. The death of his cousin had hit the man hard, his mother even harder. On the trip to Tranquility Sam's stress level had yet to lower, Bee could tell the human was blaming himself...

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister, Ezekiel; and we commit her body to the ground..." The preacher read from the book in his hands.

Sam stared at the casket with hard eyes as the casket began to lower into the ground, his eyes hard as he held his weeping mother as she openly wailed. Ronald Witwicky stood beside them both rubbing a reassuring hand on his wife shoulders, his eyes damp. The threesome watched as she was commended to the earth... Bee felt sad for the girl for in the end only three people had even graced her funeral... Despite the fact that Sam had pointed out she had a stepmother and two half siblings...

"Earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make his face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen."

Bee felt a pang of guilt as the preacher closed the book. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his charge's family, but he felt guilt over the circumstances that had brought them to this point... Because of the human's government keeping their existence under tightened lips, the Witwicky's had been sworn to silence under punishment of treason should they let it slip...

They had cut this poor youngling out of their lives with only the barest of phone calls and letters to bind them. When she had disappeared, Sam had feared to worst, and ironically it had been the worst if what Ratchet and the telepath had gotten off of Barricade.

Thoughts of the ex-Decepticon made him growl, his engine revving lightly in anger. If the bastard had really developed a Guardian-Charge bond with her then why the hell hadn't the 'Con do something _sooner_ to get his charge out of harm's way? They wouldn't be here at this point if...

Bumblebee sighed and shook his head as he remembered something Sam said on the way to Tranquility as Bee had tried to express his condolences...

_"What's done is done... it's not like we can change anything that has happened, Bee. If I could have made my parents take Zeke in when her father died I would have, If I had known about her association with Barricade, I would have tried to convince her not to go through with their plan, If I, if I, if I... There are so many 'ifs' but this is how it came out. And there is nothing that can change the fact that she's gone."_

A hand on his holoform's shoulder broke him from his thoughts as Sam stopped beside him. "Sam..." Bee started but Sam only shook his head.

"Bee... Let's go for a drive."

x

x

x

"He's been in there for five days." Starscream muttered as he glanced at the door to Megatron's quaters.

"He was fine according to my readings Screamer. I'm not going to pester him to find out what he's thinking. The only this I know that won't guarantee a swift offlining to anybot is news that we've gotten the ship fully operational." Hook commented as he urged the mech towards the med bay.

Megatron growled in annoyance as their voices faded. He had been here for five days because he had felt something he hadn't felt in Cycles.. It had flared so bright to his sensors amidst his battle with his deserter that it had given the slagging mech the opportunity to get away... But no sooner than he had felt that energy, it had vanished and remained untraceable since.

_:Lord Megatron.:_

_:Yes Shockwave what is it?:_

_:I have finished stripping Sentinel Prime of all useful data. It appears that he only had half of the plans for reconstructing the space bridge. The other half he deleted seeing as he collaborated with another mech. However I have found some useful scientific research in his memory files which I intend to use to further our cause... However I need some volunteers and some test subjects.:_

Megatron grit his denta. _Of course the slagging Prime had deleted his memory files. Sentinel more than likely didn't intend to go through with his plan to help him restore their world and let _me_ be the one to rule it. _

_:Do what ever you want to Sentinel. Either make him one of your test subjects or offline him.: _

Megatron growled over the comm link before returning to his search.

x

x

x

_"Arr! I got ya!"_

_Twin sets of giggles exploded from the two children in her arms. "Did you think you could hide from me? I am the queen of hide and seek!"_

_Another giggle came from across the room. "I think I could beat ya and steal that crown from ya Miki..." the girl taunted her older cousin._

_"Trust me you couldn't." Mikaela set the twins back into the floor._

_"If you say so... Say are you going to take them to the park tomorrow? Daddy said they're doing a bonfire tomorrow."_

_"I don't know Nora, fires and toddlers don't go well together."_

_The preteen looked crushed. "Aw... and I wanted to give em s'mores..."_

_"My point exactly." Mikaela smiled warmly as the phone began to ring._

_"I'll get it..." the girl said as she jumped up from her seat to get the phone. "Hello...?"_

Mists began to cover the scene as it faded...

_"Where is he? Where is my son?" Mikaela demanded at the nurses station._

_"Momma!"_

_"Dion! Oh god what happened? Where's Nora?"_

_"She's still in surgery..."_

_"What?! Dion what happened?"_

_The seven year old looked down at the floor._

_"You are his mother right?" a doctor had come over._

_"Yes. What happened? Why does my son have a cast and where is his cousin?!"_

_"Well Miss Banes, According to what the EMT's got off your Niece-"_

_"Cousin."_

_"Okay cousin, your son thought it would be a good thing to emulate a bicycle stunt he saw on t.v..."_

The scene faded out again... and Mikaela was left in darkness...

**I never did thank you...**

"Who... Who's there? Who are you?"

**You did... I was with you for the better part of the last decade... You know me because you saved me... Do you not remember our deal?**

The mists began to envelope her again...

_"Where... Where am I?" A younger version of herself blinked at the surroundings.._

_**Forgive me young one... but I need your help...**_

_"Who who are you?"_

_**Are you sure you want me to answer that?**_

_Mikaela bit her lip as she stared into the shadows... "... What is it you need how can I help?"_

_**You already have... You have given me new life... I only wanted to apologize that I have taken the liberty of using you to make my new catalyst... **_

_"Okay yeah I wanta know. Just who are you?"_

_**I am the Allspark young one.**_

The scene faded out... and Mikaela was in the dark again...

"You... You're the Allspark..."

**"I am." **

Mikaela spun to find a tall young woman standing there... Bearing a strong resemblance to her minus the fact that she had long curly raven hair and Sam's nose... and the _glowing _blue eyes...

"But... how...?"

**"I thought that this form would calm you. This is what we will look like when my other half has fully become aware of my presence."**

"We?"

**"The one you call Samantha..."**

"WHAT?" Mikaela yelled as the dream shattered...

x

x

x

Mikaela sat straight up in the bed, a drenched in a cold sweat. Her head ached as she put a hand to it in a feeble attempt to stem pain... Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to fight the echoes of the dream... _But was it a dream? _a tiny voice echoed in the back of her mind...


	8. Chapter 8: Pain in the

So anyways my nets down for the next week or so till the network can figure out wth is wrong with it XD. But hey I did work on this shiny new chapter for you all. I hope it will do since I didn't get to post this weekend... (I had a very stress filled weekend even if is was one of the less busy Black Friday I've worked yet. Hell Thanksgiving was worse than Friday.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Pain in the<p>

x

x

x

_Seven... no there's eight... _Nora counted the multiple sets of eyes watching them. Three women and five men all with eyes in varying degrees of blue. She was more than certain that they were holoforms... But why were they watching them? She shrugged it off and switched her attention to the twins. Dion was already on his second plate wolfing down the food as fast as he could, and Sam was completely ignoring her own breakfast as she sat there reading a mystery novel they had found in the rec room the previous day.

"Dion chew with your mouth closed. Sam, no reading while you eat."

"But-"

"Your thirst for knowledge can take a ten minute break long enough for you to finish your hash browns. And no sass."

The girl glowered at her before setting aside her book. "I don't want hash browns..." Sam muttered.

"... If you'd prefer I could get you some soy milk and cereal instead but you're still going to eat. I'll not have your mama thinking that I've let you starve yourself." Nora gave her a pointed glare before pointing at Sam's plate. "Now eat."

Sam grumbled before taking the fork in hand and poking at the food. Nora shook her head and nursed her aching legs. She hadn't intended to get the kids up so early... but when she woke up them up with a loud screech as both of her legs seized in charley horses at six thirty in the morning, they were up, bright eyes and bushy tailed... Unlike herself, Nora looked ready to collapse even through the weak façade that she put on.

_How in the hell did Miki raise them _and _me I'll never know... but she is now my freaking hero..._ Nora thought as she clutched the cup of black coffee tightly in her hands. It had only been three days and Dion was trying to find new inventive ways to sneak away from her, Sam was being defiant and was making rather legible arguments... And when she finally got them to listen to her they were arguing...

"Hey there Nora." Nora smiled up at Eject.

"Good morning Eject. How's it going?"

"Ratchet asked me to bring you and the twins over to the med bay around ten."

Nora glanced at her watch. "It's only 7:30... Don't you think you're a little early?"

The blue and grey mech shrugged as he sat down on next to their table. "I figured I'd hang with you for the meantime."

"Sam stop playing with your food and eat it." Nora glared at her.

"But I don't want it."

"Samantha, you're the one that chose the hash browns, now eat them and be grateful you have food to eat. Eating is a necessity as much as it is a luxury. There are kids who would be overjoyed just to get breakfast."

"..."

"Eat or I'll take your book away." Blue eyes widened as they met serious brown ones before the girl gulped and began to eat. Nora sighed before grimacing as the muscles in her calves decided to spasm again. She groaned as she began to massage the aching muscles.

Eject looked at her in worry. "Are you okay Nora?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure...?"

"It's just a charley horse... A muscle cramp. I haven't been able to really get a good run in the last week or so and my legs aren't agreeing with me. I'll be fine once it passes." Nora winced as she hit a particularly sore spot.

"I see..." He said glancing over the worn teenager. "I believe they have a indoor training room somewhere on the base. I could show you to it after the children finish eating if you'd like."

"Cool! Do they have an obstacle course? Oooh! How about a rock climb thingy?" Dion asked as he finished inhaling his second plate.

"Dion, you couldn't do the obstacle courses they have for the men here. They use barbed wire you idiot." Sam pointed out.

"Don't call me that!"

"Sam, Dion no fighting or so help me god I'll tie the two of you back to back together and put you in a corner." Nora growled before turning to Eject with a weak smile. "I think I'd like that."

x

x

x

"Wow..." Dion stared at the training room with wide eyes. There were people spread out evenly throughout the room, some preforming drills, other sparring. There were a few jogging around the track that encircled the hangar. "So how many laps are you doing today Nora?"

"Hm... How many do you think I can do?"

"Thirty!"

"More like twenty four." Sam muttered from her book.

"Hey Eject could you time me?"

:Sure. How long are you running for?"

"An hour. That way I can finish my book." Sam cut in as she blinked up from the thick tome.

"You think you can finish that book by then?" Nora grinned.

"I thought that we were supposed to be in the doctors office in two so I figured an ho- Hey!" Sam cried as Nora snatched the book out of her hands.

"Now who said I was running laps alone?" Nora grinned as she held the book out of the girl's reach.

"Give me back my book!"

"You need exercise Sammie. If you can catch me I'll give it back." Nora said as she bolted down the track.

"NORA!" the girl growled as she darted after her cousin. "Give that back!"

x

x

"Sam looks like she's gonna cry..." Eject noted the distraught look on the girl's face as she sped after the older one.

"Eh... She's not. She's actually having fun even though she's not showing it." Dion grinned. "Sam hates having to run. That's why she's angry."

"I wouldn't have guessed that. She seems to like playing soccer well enough."

"Oh well Sam likes soccer but she really wants to finish that book..." Dion shrugged. "She get's mean when it comes to reading. If you spoil the book on her... it's scary what she does. There was this one time me and Nora was watching a Harry Potter Marathon, and She hadn't gotten to finish the last book... Let's just say she threw a fit."

x

x

"Come on chickadee! You gotta catch me!" Nora teased as she paused long enough in her running to start running backwards. "If you want to find out how it ends you better catch up before I start reading aloud..."

"Don't you dare!" The girl sped up. Nora laughed as she turned around and jogged while laughing. Sam grinned as Nora reached the point where they had entered the training room.

"Di!" Sam yelled.

The boy grinned as he caught on to his sister's idea and pushed himself to his feet.

Nora only saw his shadow as the boy tackled her, landing on top of her with a triumphant cheer as Sam ran the last few yards to snatch the book from her cousin. "Cheaters." she groaned as the boy climbed off of her.

"Ouch." Eject commented as she picked herself off of the floor.

"You didn't say any rules." Dion grinned broadly.

"Point. Now that my warm ups out of the way, are you going to time me or not?" Nora glanced at Eject.

"I started back when you stole Sam's book." the bot grinned.

"You're all against me!" she growled before taking off around the track.

x

x

x

Ratchet watched Mikaela carefully out of the corner of his optics as she wandered around the Autobots med bay. He had allowed her out of bed when she finally told him that she couldn't take anymore lying around. She was currently looking at a datapad that he had stored information of the current bots and NEST personnel on base.

"That youngling is late." Ratchet grumbled.

"Um... Ratchet... how much longer am I stuck in here?"

He glanced over at her. "So eager to leave my care are we?"

"Ratchet, you're my guardian. I don't think I'll ever be out of your care so long as we're both in agreement on it." Mikaela smiled.

A pang went through Ratchet's spark at her words, and he turned away so that she wouldn't see the pain that flashed into his optics at her words. The oor opened as the children bounded in shortly followed by Nora and Eject. His optics narrowed on the teen as she leaned against wearily against the wall.

"Youngling, your heart rate is high."

Nora blinked up at the chartreuse bot. "Yeah well I did just run about seven miles in under a hour. So I would think my blood's a pumpin'."

"I told you she couldn't do thirty laps."

"Yeah well she did twenty nine before Eject called it. If he hadn't started timing her so soon I woulda won my bet." Dion stuck his tongue out."

"Please don't argue..." Nora pleaded as they started a glaring match.

"Knock it off you two." The children snapped their gazes up to meet Mikaela's

"Yes momma." "Yes mom." They said automatically, Nora staring at them half dubiously, half venomously.

_Of course they listen to their mother..._ "So doc bot, what pleasure do we have of being here today?" Nora said as she crossed her arms and gazed up at him.

"I need to run some tests on the children."

"Is it because of that-"

"Ep, ep, ep, I'd prefer to just leave it as it is. Now Nora, I believe that you have a meeting with Colonel Lennox, Eject will escort you to his office."

"What? But-"

"Now out you get." Ratchet said pointing at the door.

Nora glared at him before glancing at Mikaela who offered her a weak smile and a nod. Nora vented a sigh through her nose and turned around marching out the door without a further word.

x

x

x

"Aren't you supposed to be off for a week son?" Ron asked as Sam was attempting to escape Judy's iron grip. "You've only been home a couple days. Take advantage of it. You work too hard."

Sam squirmed in as his mother sobbed again and squeezed tighter. "Yeah and the longer I stay the worse she's going to be. Come on mom I'll come home for Christmas... Especially since we've moved to the old base here in Nevada."

"I don't want you to go..."

"Mom, come on you gotta let me go. " Sam glanced over to Bee who was sitting in the driveway, his altmode quivering in unvocalized laugher. 'You could help.' Sam mouthed.

"Judy come on, Sam's right. Besides he's got to go back to work sometime you can't keep him forever."

"No! He's my baby boy! I can keep him as long as I damn well please!"

Sam groaned as her grip tightened even more. "Mom, you're hurting me..." he wheezed.

"Judy.." Ron pulled on her arm.

"No damn it!" the woman snarled.

_Argh this is going to take awhile... _Sam thought as he gave up trying to get out of his mother's death grip.


	9. Chapter 9: Reality

Short on time here... New chapter Whoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Many thanks to those of you that reviewed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Reality<p>

x

x

x

Nora blinked at him. "Hm?"

"Your headphones. I don't think I've seen you without them."

"Oh... um..." she bit her lip and lowered her head to hide her face. "That's complicated."

"Oh?"

Nora twitched as she fingered the headphones. "You see when I was little my older sister taught me that just because she couldn't hear the music didn't mean she couldn't feel it. When she died I fled to the only thing that we had shared. Same thing happened when my father was killed. Except that it took weeks for Miki and Nana to get me to crawl out of my shell... That and a very large assortment of headphones. It's what keeps me sane." she sighed.

"So..."

"It's my crutch and my lifeline. But 'Music is Life' is the saying and I guess it's true for me. Besides everything could use a little music."

"Have you ever thought of doing something in the music business?"

Nora scoffed. "It's all about money and corruption. I'd rather live out in a tree than give in to those cut throats." She said as they came to a stop outside the Colonel's door. Nora sighed as she stared at the door. "I'll catch you later." she said before knocking and entering the office.

x

x

x

Sam sighed as Bumblebee pulled into the main hangar and let him out. It had taken the better bart of two hours to pry Judy off of him, and then Bee spent the better part of the trip teasing him over it.

"I gotta go check in with Lennox, I'll catch you later Bee." Sam said as he headed for the offices. Sam sighed with the familiarity of the base. This had been the first of the many NEST bases that had been instated but it hadn't been in full operational use since they had sent the bots to Diego Garcia. Even then they still used it as a continental base of operations until the DC base had been constructed.

"My full name?" A girl's voice groaned on the other side of Will's door.

"Yes your full _legal_ name."

He knocked on the door before poking his head in. " Hey Lennox."

"S-Sam. What a surprise to see you back so soon." Will blinked at him.

Sam wasn't looking at Will but the teen that had turned to glare at the door. The same facial features except for that razor blade of a nose... the same glare, but her eyes were not the blue green that was seared in the memory... nor was Mikaela that tone of tan... But either way something told him he knew this girl...

"Uh... Sam this is Nora. Nora this is the Liaison for the Autobots, Samuel Witwticky." Will said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sam said holding out his hand. Nora took his hand as her eyes roamed over him as if sizing him up.

"Mm. Yeah I guess."

"You're kidding me." Will said staring at the paperwork on the desk. "Elenora Havannah Swiftcrow? That can't be your real name."

"It's my official Ute clan designation. You said my full name. You didn't tell me weather you wanted my registered tribal name or the short one I put on my driver's license." Nora glared.

It was the name that struck a tone within Sam as he stared at the girl... all the pieces fitting into place. "You're Mikaela's cousin." he said with frown.

"Yeah what of it?" Nora glared.

Sam's eyes snapped to Will. "She's here?" Will nodded. "Where?"

"Miki's in the med bay not that- Hey!" Nora called after him as Sam spun around and was out of the office door before she could finish telling him off.

"Great... Just what I wanted to deal with today..." Will grumbled as he picked up the phone on his desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nora blinked at him as he grumbled into the mouth piece about warning Ratchet about Sam...

_Wait a minute... _Nora thought as her brain finally came up to speed. "That guy... He wouldn't happen to be the twin's dad would he?"

Will gave her a duh glare as he deadpanned, "What do you think?"

"Crap." Nora said as she bolted out of her seat and raced out of his office.

x

x

x

"Hey Little Bee I didn't think you were supposed to be back for a few days." Dino commented as he spotted the yellow bot getting a cube of energon. "Have you been to see Prime for the debriefing?"

**Debriefing?"**

"Si anyone that wasn't at his meeting the other night was to report to him about our new arrival and other things..."

**"New member? What is their designation?"**

"You will have to find that out from Prime seeing as he wants to keep this under wraps." The red bot said as he went back to his datapad.

Bumblebees curiousity roused so got the better of him and he decided to report in to Optimus.

x

x

x

Sam barged into the Med bay the door opening harshly as he bolted in mere seconds after RAtchet was commed aboout the man's arrival by Optimus. Mikaela and the children stared down at him as he glared up at the woman, his eyes torn between pain and anger.

"S-Sam?" Mikaela stared at him. It was him... though his face had finally growm out of it's boyish charm, more refined by seriousness and age... more worrylines than laughlines vaughly etched in his face, his dark eyes were still the same, his hair was still cut the same.

"Mikaela..." He breathed as he took in her appearance the bandages that were firmly wraped aroun her head.

"Momma... Who is he?" Samantha chose that moment to voice the question that as plauging both her and her brother. It was then he noticed the twins sitting on the medical berth infront of Ratchet who was quietly watching the scene, ready to force Sam out of his med bay at a moments notice. Sam's eyes widened as he stared at the children.

"Mikaela..." he turned a hurt filled glare at the woman.

Mikaela opened her mouth to speak when the doors burst open and Nora bolted in long enough to snatch the back of Sam's collar. "You're coming with me." She growled as she speed out just as fast as she had entered, dragging the man behind her.

"Hey let go!" Sam protested his treatment as the door closed behind them.

"Mom?" Dion glanced over at Mikaela who smiled weakly at them.

x

x

"Let go of me!" Sam finally yanked himself out of her grasp. "What the hell is your damage?"

"I don't want you upsetting Miki or the twins."

"I have a right to hear the answers to my questions from her." Sam glared.

"And she can't give you those answers right now." Nora spat at him. "Mikaela lost her memories of the last ten years!"

"What? How is that possible?"

Nora ran a hand down her face before sighing. "You want answers? Then come on and I'll fill you in." she said as she turned and walked towards the rec room. Sam glared at the teenager before following mutely behind her.

x

x

Sam was still glaring at the girl when she finished filling him in on the major points (Mikaela had his kids, was forced to by something or other, had been trying to find an appropriate way of telling him... Meeting Eject, the sparkling incident, and the incident with the bowling ball resulting them all being here.) "So... Let me get this straight, Mikaela doesn't remember anything."

"Not really. Hell she keeps mistaking me for my sister Vanessa. The only thing she does remember is all of this." Nora waved her hand above her head. "It's been a miserable couple of days for the twins..."

"So um... Sam and Diane... They're _my _kids..."

"Sam and Dion. Sammie's the girl and Di's the boy." Nora corrected him.

"Right..." Sam said as he blinked. "It's hard to believe I'm a father..."

"Well get used to it because I can assure you they're going to bombard you with multiple rounds of twenty questions the next time they see you." Nora smiled.

"I'm a father..."

Nora raised a brow. _Great I think I broke him..._


	10. Chapter 10: Mealtime

And hey look a new chapter! Whoo! Yays! _*is shot for my randomness* _So anyway...

I NEED HELP TO FIGURE OUT WHO IS GOING TO BE Samantha's AND Dion's GURADIANS! SUGGESTIONS VERY WELCOME AND NEEDED!

Many thanks to Answerthecall, and my two guest reviewers for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Speech key for this chapter

**Sign language**

**Chorusing twins**

_thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Mealtime<p>

x

x

x

Mikaela poked at her plate of spaghetti with disinterest. She had never been found of the dish but she never turned down offered food. She was watching Nora who was glaring ferociously at the small pile of lettuce leaves on her plate, twitching slightly with irritation. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh... yeah never better..." Nora smiled before stabbing a leaf. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you usually so twitchy?" The girl flinched before sighing and glancing at the twins, both of which were obliviously eating their spaghetti.

Nora laid her fork down in irritation. "No..."

"Then tell me what has you so nerved up." Mikaela set the girl with a pointed look. Nora ducked her head and mumbled something incoherent. "Come again?"

"I can't eat with all of those people staring..."

"What?" Mikaela blinked.

"One." Nora pointed at the tall raven haired holoform of Ironhide. "Two, three, four," She pointed at the three women siting at a table behind them. Mikaela recognized them as Arcee, Flareup, and Elita. "Six, seven," Nora pointed over to a pair of twin's one Mikaela recognized Sideswipe... "Eight, nine, ten, and eleven." Nora pointed over to the wall where Mikaela saw Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, and another holoform taking as they watched the foursome.

"Nora there's nothing to fuss over just eat already."

Nora sighed again and glared at the plate trying to ignore the churning feeling in her stomach. "Yeah... I don't think so..." Nora pushed aside her plate.

"Hey."

Mikaela blinked up to find Sam standing there, his nervousness written plainly on his face as he put on a somewhat forced smile on his face. She returned the smile. "Hello Sam."

The twins glanced up at the brown haired man. It took barely a second before Dion was off. "Are you really our dad? How old are you? What's your job? No wait! Which is better: Marvel or DC?"

Samantha snorted. "Really Dion? That's the most important question you could come up with?"

"Hey it's a reasonable question!"

Nora suppressed a groan as she pushed her seat back. "Here take my seat. You're going to be here a while." the teen said as she picked up her abandonned salad.

Mikaela shot her a glare. "You didn't eat anything."

"I'll grab a banana or something on my way out. Scout's honor." Nora waved to her as she left the family.

"You better."

x

x

x

A little bit earlier...

"I have not decided on who should be the children's guardians. I have been waiting on you analysis of their energy signals." Optimus said as he stared over at the table where Mikaela and her younglings were eating.

Ratchet vented a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his holoform's nose. "DO you want the good news or the bad news."

"It is highly unlikely that whatever information you have can be classified as good news Ratchet." Prowl pointed out as he watched the teenager begin pointing out every Autobot in the room to her cousin.

"Well as you know the Allspark reading is strongest when the two of them are together. However, according to my scans, the signature is strongest from the girl. I can only assume that the two of them have a stable twin bond for the boy to be reading with the signature as well."

"Two halves of a whole, like propa' cybertronian spark twins." Jazz smirked.

"Indeed it seems. But I have only recently began researching about human twins..." Ratchet muttered. "I think I will ask Mikaela if I can perform more tests on their bond."

Optimus smiled as he watched Sam nervously make his way over to the table. "How is Mikaela recovering from her injury?"

"Do you think I would have let her leave my med bay if I didn't think she was doing better?" Ratchet glared.

"You're still watching 'er like a hawk Hatchet." Jazz teased.

"I gave her strict orders to come to me if there was any kind of headache, dizziness, or unsteadiness. Mikaela knows better than to ignore me. Unlike the rest of you slaggers." Ratchet crossed his arms as he watched Nora vacated her seat for the boy. The teen waved to Mikaela as she made her way over to dump her untouched dinner into the trash. His gaze narrowed as she stopped and picked up a banana on her way past the kitchen line before heading to the door.

Ratchet growled lowly and stalked forward much to the amusement of the other three mechs.

"So have ya considered any bot in particular?" Jazz asked as he watched the Hatchet descend upon the unsuspecting girl.

x

x

x

A hand landed on Nora's shoulder as she reached the door. "That is not an acceptable meal." the deep voice of the CMO rumbled darkly.

Nora turned her head as she blinked at Ratchet. "Um... It's healthy... So I would say it is."

"Youngling, I do I need to lecture you on your basic food groups?" the CMO said darkly as the girl's eyes narrowed on him.

"No.. However I find it a little intolerable to eat when there are people staring at me while I eat. Now if you don't mind I am going to find somewhere a little more secluded to attempt to eat my banana." Nora glared at him until he finally sighed and let the girl go.

Only to wrap his arms around her stomach and tossed her over his shoulder.

x

x

x

"What is your favorite color?"

"Hm.. yellow."

"What's your middle name?"

"It's James."

"Like mine!" Dion grinned. Samantha blinked at her twin before shaking her head.

"Well momma did name us after him. Dion."

Mikaela smiled at her daughter's wit. "I didn't get to name you two remember? Your uncle John always made sure to point that out."

"Really?" Sam blinked at her.

"Well yeah.." A shriek from Nora echoed across the cafeteria...

x

x

"Hey put me down!" Nora screeched as Ratchet slung her onto his shoulder.

"A banana is not enough sustenance for someone of your height stature. You are going to get something more to eat or else I will put you in my med bay and put you on an IV." Ratchet growled as he plunked her at the table where the femmes were sitting. "Watch her, and don't let her run off."

Nora glared venomously as he stalked off. Mikaela sighed and waved a hand to get Nora's attention. The girl turned and glared at her before signing "**What?"**

**"It's not wise to argue with Ratchet when he's riled up like he is." **Mikaela returned with a sympathetic smile. **"I told you to eat. It's not my fault you didn't and he caught you."**

**"Bite me." **Nora finished signing before Sam caught Mikaela's attention as he asked her something. Nora sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I think I'm getting a headache."

"I wouldn't say that too loud youngling you've already got our CMO gripping about your eating habits..." The auburn haired femme smiled. "My name's Flareup. This is Arcee-" she pointed to the holoform with the blue black hair, "-And Elita-1" She pointed at the other female who sported a light strawberry blonde shoulder length hair cut.

"I'm Nora..." Nora said as a plate of spaghetti, with meatballs piled high on top of it, and a side of broccoli was plopped onto the table in front of her. She glared darkly at the plate... more specifically, the meat on the plate.

"Eat up." Ratchet said gruffly as he pulled a chair over and sat next to her holding out a plastic fork.

Nora cringed as she eyed the plate. "No." was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Elita raised a brow as the girl leveled Ratchet with a glare.

The medic's eyes had paled in anger. "Now."

"I said no." Nora growled as she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Girl..."

"Yes sawbone?"

Ratchet's eyebrow twitched at the insult. "You are not leaving this room without eating this plate."

Nora grit her teeth as she bit back the retorts that came to mind as she glanced over and noticed Samantha watching them. "Do me a favor and google vegeatrian would you? And then tell me to eat that."

Ratchet glared at her. She glared at him.

x

x

x

"Your cousin has a death wish doesn't she?" Sam blinked over at the standoff between the Hatchet and Nora.

Mikaela sighed. "Unfortunately." She smiled as Ratchet let loose a growl and stalked back to the food line. "Sammie, Dion, why don't the two of you go help Ratchet find something to eat for Nora? I'm sure he could use the help."

"**Okay!"** the two darted off. Sam watched before nervously realizing that he was alone with Mikaela... He shifted uneasily

Mikaela's smile faded as she turned to Sam. "Sam.. I... I can't say that I remember why I left you... and I doubt that you can forgive me... for whatever it was I said. But I want you to know that I'm not going to ask you for your forgiveness. Just don't let the twins realize how much it bugs you to be near me."

"It doesn't-"

"Sam. You're acting like you've got fire ants in your pants. I know that you're mad at me I saw the expression on your face just before Nora whipped you out of the med bay earlier." Mikaela watched as her children danced around the medic as he was staring at the food choices.

"Rambunctious aren't they?" Sam said as he followed her gaze to the mildly irritated medic. Somehow they had managed to get Ratchet to smile slightly, despite being completely slagged about Nora and her stubbornness.

"Yep."


	11. Chapter 11: The Missing Prank

For those of you reading LIT-TIL you may have realized that this story maybe a little behind... So Hence this lovely tidbit of a chapter. I hope it's up to standard for you guys, and truth be told I wasn't sure about adding the last scene but oh well it wanted to be written (considering how many times I wrote it in my notes it really kept popping up...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Many tanks to Answethecall and my guest reviewer shadow kat for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Missing Prank<p>

x

x

x

"That is so cheating!"

"Nah uh." Dion grinned as his avatar danced on the screen. "It's just grade A button mashing."

"Okay fine but I'm choosing the next arena." Sam said as he pressed the start button and began going through the characters.

Samantha shook her head at her father's and brother's banter over the game, her current reading material, a astronomy book that she had found in the rec room's bookcase lying in her lap.

The kids were spending the day with Sam, who had offered to spend time with them. Even though Nora was originally watching him not so subtly from the corner where she had been stretching before declaring the she was going to go for a jog. That of course had been hours ago, with no sign of her since.

Sam had to admit that he at first had no idea what to do with the kids, At first he spent an hour trying to go through several small stacks of paperwork that apparently need his approval... (Though he was not approving Que's request for uranium, he wasn't that stupid.) The whole time the Twins were fidgeting, Samantha was bored and had tried to read some of the files on his desk, while Dion had begun to drum his fingers on his chair, all while asking round after round of questions.

Sam finally sighed and looked at Dion. "Do you guys like video games?"

And that is what led to the three of them sitting in the rec room with the guys playing video games, and Samantha reading quietly.

Samantha was deeply concentrating on the book in her hands when something cold brushed against her leg. Glancing down the girl's eyes went wide and she let out a shriek. "SNAKE!"

Sam jumped as the girl screamed and leapt onto the couch with them, Glancing down he realized that there were multiple multicolored snakes were slithering over the floor Soon the few soldiers in the room realized this and began yelling. Sam cursed and swept Dion (who of course exclaimed: "Cool!") off of the floor and onto the couch.

x

x

x

"Don't you dare laugh."

Mikaela's lips twitched. "I'm not." She tried not to snicker at the human chicken formerly known as William Lennox.

"Ratchet, Just tell me you've got a solvent for this crap." Will bristled at the hidden laughter in her voice.

Ratchet sighed as he went over to a cupboard and began siting through it. "I am going to beat those two slaggers upside the helm when I finally see them."

"Oh surely it couldn't be that bad." Mikaela said with a grin.

"You mean besides the exploding oatmeal, and the ipecac that was slipped into my lunch?" Will pointed out with an exasperated sigh. "I hate to see what happens next..."

"Well it seems that they already have, Jazz just commed me, he found Prowl glitched in his office." Ratchet growled. "And there's some sort of disturbance in both the Rec room."

"Lovely." Will groaned. "As if dealing with Mercy and Michael weren't enough for today..."

x

x

x

"No nononono! Oh come on!" Nora cried as he mp3 batteries finally died on her, leaving her tuneless and stuck forty or so feet off the ground in a net. "Great, just great..."

Sometime earlier that day she had been on a jog when someone let off a loud 'whoop' and she found herself dangling in this stupid fisher's net. She didn't catch sight of who had caught her but she had heard her captors laughing and snickering as they sped out of the hanger.

And of course par Nora's uncannily ill luck it appeared that this was one of the less used hangers, and there had been no one to pass through. She had taken to singing along to her music in hopes the sound would attract anyone...

A soft chuckle broke her misery gripped thoughts.

"HEY! Who's there?" Nora searched the floor below her before her eyes landed on the owner of the laugh. He was standing there his arms crossed as he smirked up at her, his platinum blond head cocked to the side as he examined her through the thin wire framed glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing what appeared to be a uniform of some type, judging from the white shirt and the black slacks that conformed to his toned body.

"I have to admit you have a lovely singing voice." He said as she blinked at him.

"Wait a minute how long have you been sitting there?! No, never mind that you realized that you could have gone for help at any point right? Get me down!"

"And to think that I was enjoying that trilling voice of yours before you started barking." the man grumbled as he examined the net and followed the tether line to it's end. Nora watched him walk out of sight and almost whimpered at the thought of being stuck there till the next person found her when the net plummeted.

Nora shrieked and shut her eyes as the floor rushed up at her. There was a jerk and the net stopped before impacting the ground. Nora glared at the stranger as he chuckled again and she hit the floor. He walked back into sight with a large grin on his face as he caught her glare.

"Jerk." She growled as she stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled again and helped pull the net off of her.

"Is that really how you treat someone that has helped you?"

Nora narrowed her eyes at him and glared at the name tag pin on his lapel. "I'm sorry Mr. _Runner,_ I seemed to have lost my manners after having the living daylights scared out of me. So forgive me if I'm a little snippy for being grouchy."

He vented a sigh through his nose as he turned his head away. "Yeah whatever."

"Um... I don't suppose you know how to get back to the rec room do you?"

"Sorry femme, but I'm not even supposed to be wandering around here. So I've no clue."

Nora blinked at him again. "Right then... well I guess I'll have to find it myself. Thanks again for getting me down..." She said as she turned and headed through the door she had earlier entered the hanger through.

Barricade watched her leave through the corner of his eye as he glanced down at the pin on his shirt. _How did this happen? _He frowned at his original designation...

x

x

x

The Rec room had long since been abandoned by both the soldiers and the mechs. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe having been the last two to make their way out before running off. Sam glared at Sideswipe as he passed positive that this was part of his doing...

"I say that we go in there and shoot the things!"

"Aw hell no. We need a flamethrower or something to torch the suckers."

"First of all guys language I've got little ears here." Sam scowled at the arguing soldiers. "Second there is no way you are using a flame thrower. I will not be the liaison that let you burn the base down. Same goes for going in there guns a blazing. Someone's bound to get shot and I doubt Ratchet would be too pleased with having to pull bullets out of you."

"Hm... Perhaps we could squash them..." Dino pondered.

"You can't kill them!" Dion shouted earning the glances of the men. "They're living creatures too it's not they're fault that they've gotten in here!"

"But it's snakes. Kid you don't play with snakes."

"No you cook them. My mama makes some good rattlesnake stew-"

"Not now Fig!" several of the men shout.

Sam sighed as he face palmed. "God how I wish we could just call pest control..."

"Someone say something about pest control?"

"**Nora!" **the twins cheered as they ran over to hug the girl. She ruffled their hair as she noted the arguing men. "So did I miss anything?"

"There's snakes in the rec room!" Dion grinned wide.

Nora raised a brow. "Snakes? Really?"

"Yep! One of them touched Sam!" Dion snickered as his sister glared at him. "All of the men started freaking out and now they want to go kill them."

Nora took note of the pleading look in her cousin's eyes before letting out a sigh. "Well I wasn't a park ranger for nothing right? Yo Sam- No sweetie your dad." She said as they both glanced in her direction.

"Please don't tell Mikaela that I had the kids around snakes I'm sure she'd tear me a new one..."

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted me to go wrangle up your pest problem?"

Sam just blinked at her.

x

x

"Are you sure about this?"

"Honestly? No, but I've been bitten by too many of the critters not to be that afraid of them. Besides, Dion tell them the four rules."

"Um... They're just as afraid of you as you are of them... So don't show fear because they can smell your phera..."

"Pheromones." Samantha provided the word.

"Two, red on yellow kill a fellow, red on black you're right Jack... Three use something to grab them by the back of their neck keeping them away from you and four..."

"No sudden movements." Nora said as she slowly crawled over the table that they had used to barricade the doorway. She was solely armed with a pillowcase...

"I would point out that you aren't using anything to catch them, so you are breaking your third rule..." Epps stated from his position by the doorway.

"Do you want to take my place?"

"No." the african american shook his head fast enough that she would be surprised if he gave himself whiplash..

"Then shut up!" Nora said as she cautiously made her way to the pool table, giving wide berth to anything that sat on the ground. "I could use help if anyone isn't too chicken to join me." She said loudly as she carefully grabbed a queue stick and slowly headed to her first destination, the sitting areas.

Will, Mikaela, and Ratchet came up behind the group of men and the only lingering mech, Dino.

"Do I want to know what is going on here?" Will asked causing the men to jump and turn to look at their mostly plucked Colonel who was eyeing his men with a WTH look.

"Someone thought it would be funny to release a bunch of snakes into the rec room.

"Wait snakes?! Nora what the hell are you doing?!" Mikaela yelled.

"Mikaela don't come in here." Nora called.

"I'm not but you're going to get yourself hurt!" Mikaela growled. "Get out of there and we'll send Ironhide in there to blast the damned things to kingdom come!"

"I'm not letting you guys kill these poor things, besides only one of them has been of the poisonous variety." Nora commented as she pinned another snake. "They're coral snakes for the most part." She gripped the red, black , and yellow serpent by the back of it's head.

She swiped the stick under the couch once more and met no resistance. "That's all of the ones under here. Anyone know how many more I've got?"

"There is a large mass of them under the bot's sofa." Ratchet grumbled angrily. "It seems to be all that is left in the room."

"Right then... I need another pillow case and or sack and someone to flip that couch." Nora grinned.

x

x

It took another thirty minutes roughly before Nora had the second bag full of the squirming creatures. The soldiers were cheering while Ratchet scolded her about the stupidity of her stunt especially after he scanned her for bites only to discover her somewhat deprived state from being in the net the whole day.

Nora on the other hand was still glancing over the room, not paying attention to the medic. Even after she had handed off the bags to Dino who said her would deposit them out in the desert.

"Nora! Nora that was totally awesome!" Dion cheered as he ran over and glomped her.

"Mhm..." Nora said as she watched Samantha make her way over to the bookcase. A curious sound filled the room...

"SAMANTHA DON'T MOVE!" Nora screamed. The girl froze in her steps at both the tone of Nora's voice and the rattles that filled the air. _Where is it? Where is it? _

"It's under the fragging bookcase..." Ratchet said after scanning the room again cursing the fact that he had somehow missed it. He went to move forward but Nora shook her head as she spoke clearly. "Any vibration in that direction and it will strike." The teen stared at her cousin.

"Nora..." Mikaela said tightly.

"Sammie listen to me..." Nora said as she slowly walked forward. "On the count of five, I'm going to grab you okay? Whatever you do don't move. Got it memorized?"

"Nora... I know you said not to be scared... but... I am..."

"1..."

"Nora-"

"2..."

"Just stay calm sweetie," Mikaela tried to soothe Samantha

"3..."

Nora was right behind the girl at this point. "4..." she whispered as she wrapped her hands around the girl and quickly spun around and slung the girl as Ratchet shot at the bookcase. Nora hit the ground as the shot went over her head. "..5" Nora coughed as dust, ash, and debris rained down on her. "Thanks Ratchet..."


	12. Chapter 12 Promise

I am back whoo! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! XD

Many thanks to Answerthecall and shadow kat for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Promise<p>

_"DION!_"

The earsplitting screech was the first thing that Mikaela heard upon waking up, Nora was sitting up in the bed growling at the boy who blinked up half out of fear, half out of his sleep addledness at the screaming teen.

"NORA CALM DOWN AND STOP SCREAMING BEFORE YOU WAKE THE WHOLE FRICKING BASE!" Mikaela yelled over Nora's non explicit cursing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nora was shaking in barely pent up rage as she took a deep breath a she finally stopped screaming and slowly turned to the kid that had curled up next to her in her sleep. She knew it wasn't the boy's fault... Well not completely, and he had only crawled in her bed because of the nightmare he had had... Especially since his twin had taken up residence in his mothers bed before he could get there.

"Dion... where did you get the bubble gum?"

x

x

x

Mikaela deemed it a good morning for Sam have guytime with Dion, mostly since Mikaela was certain that Sam had been the one to give Dion the gum... But she sure wasn't telling Nora that... the nineteen year old was still spitting mad and growling under her breath as they sat ing the Rec room trying to dislodge the sticky substance from the long tresses.

That was where Optimus found them and informed Mikaela that he was going to be assigning guardians to the children.

"Guardians?" Nora blinked up at Optimus before she hissed as Mikaela pulled sharply on her hair.

Mikaela gave a small apology as she attempted to remove the gum from Nora's hair. "This is so not coming out..."

"I am so headbutting whoever gave Dion the freaking gum..." Nora growled as Mikaela pulled on her scalp again. "Ouch! Forget it... There's no saving it for Locks of Luv, Just cut it."

"Nora..."

"Cut it or give me some scissors or a freaking knife just get the wretched gum out." Nora spat before returning her gaze back up to the Autobot leader and saying politely, "So what's this about assigning guardians?"

"With their energy signatures reading that of the Allspark, the children are a high risk target for the Decepticons." Optimus said nonplussed by the girl's mood swing. "By assigning them guardians they will be protected at any cost from any threat."

"Well I guess that makes sense... So um... who's the lucky bot? Ow... Miki..."

"Sorry..."

"I have decided on Jazz, and consequently Prowl seeing as he is Jazz's bonded." Optimus said as the two blinked up at him.

"Bonded?" Nora blinked at the word.

"I believe the human equivalent is 'married'."

Nora grinned. "Oh sweet Rainbow Pride extends to aliens as well. That's interesting to know."

"As for you Nora.."

Nora frowned. "Wait a minute, Hold on.. I don't need a babysitter."

Prime just smiled knowingly before continuing, "Well that maybe, since you are technically at risk as well being a member of their family and here on the base, I am going to assign Sideswipe as your guardian. He and his brother will also be watching the children when Jazz and Prowl are out on missions."

Nora blinked _where have I heard that name... _

"Isn't that the guy that gave Dion the gum you were screeching about?" Samantha asked Mikaela as she began to cut the knotted mess off.

Mikaela shook her head as Nora let out a low growl. Mikaela cuffed her with the comb in her hands. "What happened to your let it roll off your shoulders attitude?"

"You actually remember me saying that?"

Mikaela frowned. "Um.. kinda... but why I remember the choir gown is beyond me..."

Nora sighed. "It was my graduation gown. Remember I was valedictorian because you are a freaking slave master when it comes to homework."

"Funny. I really didn't give a care when I was in school. I just took the grades I got because I was too busy with my boyfriends or working."

"Figures." Nora grumbled.

Prime cleared his throat drawing the women's attention. "I can hope that my selections are suitable Mikaela."

Mikaela smiled. "I differ to your wisdom Optimus. If you believe that they're up to the task they are welcome to it. I will talk to the children about behaving around Prowl so that we don't have to worry about them causing him to glitch." Optimus smiled and bid them a good day as he made his way out of the rec room.

"Momma Dion's the one that spouts random nonsensical stuff..." Samantha protested as soon as Optimus left.

"Mhm..." Mikaela said as the girl looked away from her mother's inquisitive gaze. "Perhaps he could help me with obtaining some of the stuff I need to homeschool the two of you because I doubt that you'll be able to go to school with the whole Allspark thing..." Mikaela said as the girl looked back at her mom with bright eyes.

"Homeschool?! Sweet!" the girl cheered.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no." Nora groaned. "I forgot my laptop... and my homework... Oh god my thesis... How stupid can I be argh!"

"Calm down Nora I'm sure that someone on the base has a laptop that you can borrow for wait homework?"

"Yes homework." Nora flinched as Mikaela snipped the scissors by her ear. "Not too short now..."

"You're in college?"

"Nora was going to be a lawyer!"

"Really? You couldn't lie if your life depended on it Nora..." Mikaela snickered.

Nora sighed. "I was minoring in law. I was majoring in geological and ecological sciences."

"Still a lawyer... I can't picture it."

"Can you picture me chained to a tree facing a line of bulldozers?"

Mikaela stopped cutting for a second as she cocked her head to think it over. "Now that's something your dad woulda done... I take it you want to carry on the family torch?"

"We only have the one planet Miki. If we don't take care of her who would? My thesis is about how humankind is the kick start for the sixth mass extinction-"

Mikaela had stopped paying attention as her mind wandered off...

_"I'll get it..." the twelve year old bounced over to the phone merrily as she picked it up. "I bet it's dad calling to tell us to order a pizza or something..."_

_"Like Nana would like that."_

_"Hello? Oh hey Jojo! How's it going? Wait... who's crying? What happened?"_

_Mikaela rushed over to take the phone as the girl frowned. "Jojo what happened?" Nora yelled into the receiver as Mikaela pulled it away. _

_"Sundown what is the matter?" Mikaela asked as she heard the man sob on the other side of the line. Fear griped her as she waited for the man to reply._

_"It's Johnathan... There's been an accident Mikaela...You need to get down here... DOn't bring the girl..."_

_"W-where?" _

_"Just head to the park... you won't miss it... Just hurry"_

_x_

_The mangled remains of the park lorry almost made her wreck her bike in the shock of seeing it.. she tossed the bike aside and ran forward ducking under the yellow tape._

_"Miss you can't-" The sheriff tried to stop her._

_"That's my uncle!" she said as she pushed by him. Jo saw the her and motioned for her to come to the drivers side of the car.. Her uncle smiled weakly as she neared. _

_"Hey Miki..."_

_"Uncle Jon..." She glanced over at Jo as the man stopped her short of reaching the truck. "Why aren't they getting him out of there?"_

_"Mikaela..." Jo started his throat tight as he tried to choke back the tears in his voice. "He's been bisected by the engine... They pull him out he'll bleed out in seconds... He... he wanted to see you."_

_"Me? But what about Nora-"_

_"This ain't something a youngin should see... Would you want your kids to see somethin like this Mikaela?"_

_"... no."_

_"You better go talk with him. I doubt he has much time left..."_

_Mikaela took a deep breath as she continued on to thr truck. Her uncle smiled weakly at her, his skin pale from the shock and the blood loss... "Miki..."_

_"Uncle Jon..."_

_"Don't don't cry sweetie... I'm going to need you to be the strong one Miki... I need you to be strong for me and be there for Nana and Nora... Make sure they're taken care of... Promise me you'll watch over them."_

_"I promise Uncle Jon..."_

_"Don't let this darken their lives Miki... Just be there..."_

"Mikaela!"

Mikaela blinked a tear from her eye as she found herself staring into Nora's worried ones. "Um... what?"

"Are you okay? You just spaced out there.." Nora frowned at the tear that slowly made it's way down Mikaela's cheek. Her cousin made it a point to look away from her brown gaze.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Samantha asked quietly. "Does your head hurt?"

Mikaela shook her head. "Just a sad memory sweetie. I'm okay."


	13. Chapter 13: Debate

I will have to admit that I am mildly ashamed at how short this chapter is... But my muses weren't agreeing with me and neither is the weather. With this chapter we are pretty much caught up to LIT-TIL Save one chapter... Spoilers are over there for the next chapter in this one... I'm not to sure how much farther this story or that one will keep going because I am really close to ending LIT-TIL. (I've got the last 4 words stuck in my head for that story.) But hey I am slowly plotting a sequel that will tie both storylines together. Plus my muses are arguing about Wentauker's story which is a whole other basket of kittens. But hey there is a good story behind how he came to be apart of NEST... It's kinda got a skeleton buried in the files on my computer...

Anyways Sam and Mikaela wanted some time together though my muses disagreed about said time... and so hence this teeny tiny chapter... Sorry!

Many thanks to Answerthecall, shadow kat, and alishajade96 for reviewing!

Manythanks t everyone else fore reading/faving/favoriting...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:Debate<p>

x

x

x

"Please."

"No. Absolutely not."

"But Ratchet... I'm going nuts in my free time. I can barely remember anything _happy _beyond a few scattered memories, and I don't _want _to think about the bad ones." Mikaela shot him a pleading look.

"I can not allow you to work unattended on the military transports. It is not safe-"

Mikaela glared up at her guardian. "Ratchet you know I am more than capable to work on the jeeps with no help-"

Blue optics returned the glare. "And if you were to somehow blackout from a relapse or a headache-"

"Neither of which have happened!" Mikaela growled.

The medic glared down at his ward. "It is something I'd rather not risk."

Mikaela threw her arms up in the air and let out an exasperated groan. "Oh for the love of god Ratchet I am not a baby!"

"You might as well be a sparkling with the way you are whining." Ratchet snapped.

"How long have they been at it?" Neal asked Jolt who was currently leaning up against the wall watching the two bicker while Ratchet repaired Sideswipe's arm.

"Just over an hour."

"An hour? I'm surprised that Ratchet's not throwing wrenches yet." Neal commented as he joined the blue bot against the wall.

"You know he wouldn't throw a wrench at her. He's her guardian... he could never hurt her."

Neal smirked. "Ah so she's on his 'Wrench 'em Not' list."

"You know about the list?" Jolt blinked at him.

"What is all of the noise in here?" The other human medic, grumbled as she walked in.

"It's just Ratchet and Mikaela arguing about her being stir crazy." Neal filled her in. "She really is bored out of her mind and Ratchet would cave in if only he knew that there was someone to help keep an eye on her..."

"Right... So um... what is she wanting to do?" The brunette frowned at the quarreling twosome.

Jolt grinned. "Mikaela is a mechanic like your sister, Hawkins. She is probably just as good as Mercy if not a little better since she has also been trained by Ratchet in our physiology so she is technically a medic as well. However with the four of us there is little need for her help in the med bay at this moment in time. So Mikaela inquired to see if Ratchet would release her from her medical restrictions so that she may be allowed to work down in The Shop."

"And with Mercy in the brig and the other mechanic quitting there's no one to keep an eye on Ms. Banes." Hawkins summarized the situation. "Maybe I could convince Will to release Mercy. I know she is slowly driving Prowl up the wall, especially when she and Barricade decided to play strip poker the other day."

"Because I said- wait what?!" Ratchet glared down as the offhand comment drew his attention from both Sideswipe and Mikaela.

"Ah I see we've finally gotten your attention." Hawkins smirked at Ratchet's glare.

"Oh Primus I can't get that image out of my processor..." Sideswipe groaned before earning a hit over the helm from Ratchet's wrench.

"If you'd like I could talk to Will about releasing Mercy from the brig so that Ms. Banes would have another able bodied mechanic with her in the shop. Plus seeing as Ms. Banes has apparently had prior experience in the mechanical field, I doubt they would have no problem getting along."

Mikaela blinked owlishly at her. "You would really do that for me?"

Hawkins smiled warmly at the other woman. "Of course."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Are you certain Colonel Lennox would oblige?"

"Well I'm not really going to give him a choice... Not if we want any peace and quiet in the med bay anytime soon." Hawkins grinned as the other two medics smirked in agreement.

x

x

x

Sam watched as Nora and the children were playing with a soccer ball in the mostly empty training room. He had politely declined even after the teen had joshed around and called him an old man. They had managed to drag a couple of soldiers as well as Eject into their game in the end and Sam sat on the sidelines to keep score.

"Hey."

Sam blinked away from the game to gaze up at Mikaela as she sat down next to him as watched the kids as the currently teased the soldiers from their position at their goal. "Mikaela." He nodded his head in acknowledgment. A few minute passed and Sam finally muttered. "I wish I knew where they get their love of sports from."

"Not from you, goodness knows you sucked at them." Mikaela mused.

"Hey I did at least try to go out for football." Sam defended with a chuckle.

Mikaela shook her head as she smiled. "Whatever you say studly." She raised her knees and crossed her arms over them. "I've gotten Ratchet to let me work down in the shop."

"Congratulations?"

"Thanks. It took forever to wear him down... I figured I'd work down there while the kids are at their lessons..."

Sam blinked. "Lessons?"

"Well we can't really send the kids to school until we find a way to block their energy signal. Que said something about giving it a try.. but the other bot's said that that could be a long time coming since he's oh what did Arcee call him..."

"An explosion prone glitch? Walking time bomb?" Sam supplied.

Mikaela frowned at him. "I don't see why you guys are so hard on him. So he's had a few explosions... It's not like he's managed to burn down the base or anything."

"Every one of Que's experiments have at _least_ ten explosions before it works or it is completely destroyed beyond recognition. As it is he _did _burn down his lab in DC. _Twice_. And ass much as I hate to say it he is the primary reason Demy and Cliffjumper are dead." Sam said with a sigh.

Mikaela blinked at this bit of news for a second as he met her eyes. "I.. I didn't know about that.."

"Yeah well-" Sam cut off as the soccer ball slammed into his head, knocking him into the floor. "Sonofa-"

"Oops..." Nora jogged up to the two of them to retrieve the ball. Mikaela handed it over as the children jogged up.

"Awesome nose bleed!" Dion cheered as he caught sight of Sam's bleeding nose. "Is your nose broke?"

"Dion..." Samantha and Nora groaned simultaneously..

Mikaela sighed as she ripped a piece of her shirt off and handed it to him to stem the blood low. "Come on lets get you to the med bay."


	14. Chapter 14: Chaos

Okay... Sorry for the delay... I would like to blame the weather, a minor writer's block and a lack of energy for the delay of this chapter. I am sorry!

This chapter's kinda on the long side and jumps all over the place. But... Well Yeah... I couldn't just trap everyone in one place... I tried and my muse got trampled XD.

Many thanks to Answerthecall and my two guest reviewer's shadow kat and alishajade96 for reviewing!

Many thanks to the rest of you for faving/following and reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Chaos<p>

x

x

x

Nora was close to beating her head on the desk in front of her. Her wrist's ached, her eyes burned and her back was stiff from sitting in the chair for as long as she had. It didn't help that Dion was twitching across the table from her as he worked on his homework.

They were currently sitting in one of the few quiet rooms in the base... Prowl's office. It had been mostly at his insistence, though she wasn't going to complain if she got some peace and quiet...

And somewhere between working on her eighteenth assignment and another paragraph of her thesis, the borrowed laptop decided to pull a error screen on her. "NO!" she groaned as the error screen popped up. Her hands twitched as she fought to keep from slamming the screen down on the computer.

"I swear to god if I didn't _need_ this piece of technological waste didn't to an auto save I'm giving it to Ironhide as a clay pigeon substitute..." Nora growled at the computer before sighing and pushing her chair back.

Prowl glanced over at the growling femme as she pushed her chair out from the table. She caught him staring at her and smiled weakly before rapping her knuckles on the desk. "I'm going to go for a quick jog to clear my mind. you two stay here and behave for Prowl or no dessert."

"**Yes Nora.**" the twins said monotonously without looking up from their homework. She walked to the edge of the shelf where Prowl had set up their little study area, to start down the ladder but was met by a waiting servo.

"Thanks Prowl." Nora said as he lowered her to the floor. "I'd sty but if I don't get away from that monster... I will be tempted to break it further... and until my thesis and my political sciences assignments are done I am stuck using it... Just do me a favor and don't let the twins touch it..."

"I can do that much for you Miss Swift. I will make sure the twins don't cause you any further set backs in your homework."

"Thanks..."-

x

x

x

"Jogging again I see."

Nora shot up from her resting position against the door frame to meet mirthful dancing in glee at startling her. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Very funny Barri. Make some noise before you sneak up on someone."

"But that would divert the purpose of me sneaking around the base."

Nora shook her head at the holoform. Barricade had made it a habit to scare the crud out of her whenever her jog led her towards the brig. She had even snuck in a few times to hang out with him and one other on staff mechanics on the base named Mercy... it had been interesting to learn how to play poker from the two of them...

Here lately Barricade had taken an interest in her lack of self defense and had been goading the young woman into either accepting lessons from him or to at least ask someone competent on the base to teach her. She was more than positive his lurking, (Not that she didn't call him a lurker anyways considering he was a cop car and t had always been her favorite term for them anyways...) was a way of trying to get his point across to her.

"Homework giving you problems?" He smirked.

She shot him a glare. "When is it not? I don't know why the heck I'm even bothering with trying to take the course in criminology... I mean yeah I am minoring in _law _but seriously, I'm not going to be a lawyer when all's said and done, I'm in it for the ecological sciences degree. I just want to be able to help protect what green space we have left... But to do that you've got to tango with the damned paper pushing bureaucrats and their ever growing need to create more buildings that will eventually be abandoned and left to rot."

x

x

x

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Samantha declared loudly, earning a snicker out of her brother.

Prowl raised an optic ridge as he eyed the girl. "Certainly you can wait until your cousin comes back."

"NO I gotta go now!" Samantha growled.

Prowl exvented and shuttered his optics in brief annoyance. "Very well. Go straight there and back youngling. If you do not return in ten minutes I will come and retrieve you."

"Yes sir..." Sam smiled as she hopped off his hand and out the door.

x

x

x

Barricade's smirk never faded as she vented pacing back and forth grumbling about many things, until a loud deafening boom echoed throughout the base, it's source rattling the concrete beneath them.

"What in the world was _that?_" Nora said with wide eyes.

"Well Considering that the klaxon isn't blaring I would say that it must have been the Autobot's inventor. I hear that he has quite the reputation for blowing himself up." Barricade said dryly.

"I need to go check on the kids..." she said as she flashed him an apologetic smile and jogged out of the hanger.

x

x

x

_Smoke and ash filled the air. The garage was burning in small random spots where the oil had not yet been lit aflame..._

_The sounds of explosions going off in the distance as the Decepticons rained more gunfire on Tranquility, "DAD?!" Mikaela cried as she shifted through the remains of the garage. "Dad where are you?!" She cried freezing as she spied an unmoving limb in the debris... The tattoos in the limb belonging to Freddie, one of the guys that worked in the garage. She knelt down and checked for a pulse, almost jumping out of her skin when the hand tightened around her hand at her touch._

_"Miks...?" the weak groan came from under the mess in front of her. _

_"Hold on Freddie I got you." she said as she began to unearth the man. Freddie was pinned under a broken bit of rafter and a tool chest, most of its contents scattered about him or on top of him. _

_"Good Lord... What happen Miks?" the young man groaned as she pulled, kicked and shoved the debris off of him. He coughed in the spreading smoke as the oils that coated the debris lit from the dancing flames..._

_"Terrorists." She gave him the stereotypical response as she pulled him to his feet. "Do you think you can make it out on your own?"_

_Freddie's hand gripped her wrist. "Miks whats left of the place is about to go up."_

_"I gotta find my dad-"_

_"Mikaela!" he called after her as she ripped herself out of his grasp and scrambled over the wreckage._

_"Dad?! Dad! DAD!"_

"Hey are you okay?" Mikaela blinked as she realized the other mechanic was staring at her with a concerned look in her eyes. Mikaela looked away to keep from letting the other mechanic see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Mikaela took a couple deep breaths and when she could finally "Um... yeah... Say uh... would you mind if I took a break?"

"Um sure... go ahead. I've got the gremlins for now." Mercy waved a hand at her with a smile.

"Thanks." Mikaela said as she quickly retreated from the Shop. She could remember that day clearly... It had been the day she went home... only to lose it before she could blink... She pushed the dark bitter memory to the back of her mind.

Mikaela had went off grid after that... Losing her father in that fire started by the damned 'Cons... She finally heeded the Allspark that day when it willed her to hide... Not just for her sake but for it's own as well...

x

x

x

"Stay here and do not attempt to go anywhere or do anything." Prowl growled as he bolted out of his office locking the door behind him as he ran for Que's lab.

Dion blinked from his seat on the edge of the shelf. "Where does he expect me to go?"

x

x

x

Samantha shuddered as she finally made her way around the broken glass on the floor of the bathroom. The tremor had been strong enough to knock the mirrors from the walls. IT had taken her five minutes of tiptoeing to get around.

She remembered the warning that Prowl had given her but she was nervous from whatever made the whole place shake like a baby's rattle... She decided to go check on her mom.

Samantha made her way over to the Shop with little to no problem. However her mother was not there. The only one working of the jeeps was a green haired woman who was cursing under her breath at the jeep she was currently working on. Sam bit her lip before reaching out and placing a hand on the woman's arm. "Um..."

The woman jumped a mile when the small hand laid itself on her arm as she shot up and slammed her head into the hood of the jeep with a hiss.

"Sorry!" Samantha cringed and yelped the apology as the mechanic turned her gaze on her. Samantha placed her hands behind her back as she looked at the ground.

"It's okay kiddo, I'm fine." The woman said smiling as she rubbed her head. "I know you didn't intend to startle me. Though I gotta ask, what are you doing here?"

The girl shifted uneasily on her feet. "I was looking for my momma."

"I see... Well sweetie she went for a walk... but I suppose you can hang around here for a bit."

Electric blue eyes blinked up to meet kind green ones. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." The woman gave her a brisk nod of her head. "I doubt it's too safe to go wandering about with everyone trying to deal with whatever caused that large clatter wouldn't you say?"

"I guess..." Sam said with a smile as she took a seat on a stool.

x

x

x

Mikaela sighed as she stared at the picture book, tears in her eyes. _Why do I want to remember any of this shit? Why do I have to remember all of this pain? Why did the Allspark choose me to carry it's gift on?_

Her gaze fell on a picture of her an Samantha laughing happily, covered in grease. _What will happen to her? Will her life be as sorrow filled as mine?_

Mikaela almost wished she had never gotten in that car all those years ago. If she hadn't things would have been _normal. _A blissfully ignorant life... But even as she began to think of how her life would have turned out... Her mind retorted with all of the negative imaginations that would have really been... And as much as she hated to admit it... This broken road that her life had taken was more than the happier of the two realities...

x

x

x

The mechanic was growling at the jeep once more. Sam watched her with mild curiosity. Her mind wandered a bit as she thought about all of the bots about the base. Thinking about how Ratchet would probably be able to fix the jeep in front of the with no problems at all... The medic fascinated the young girl, despite the amusing way he would beat the other Mechs with a wrench when they pissed him off.

She now knew where her mother had developed the tendency to beat the appliances at home with her tools before dismantling them...

The mechanic cursed loudly bringing the girl out of her thoughts. Sam watched as she watched the jeep spark and shock the woman.

"Are you okay?" Sam blinked. _Maybe I should help her... I've helped mama plenty of times..._

"Yeah... I just got a little shock that's all kid."

The girl slid from the stool as she stood. "Do you think I can help you fix it?"

"I'm sorry kid but it's not a good idea to-" The woman frowned as she straightened and glanced at Samantha.

"Please? I really wanna help!" the Sam said as she bounced forward. "I know I can help-" the kid faltered midsentence as heard:

_**Do you really want to help?**_

Sam blinked at the calm voice. _Who? _She thought as there was a blue jolt of energy that jumped from her to the jeep. The green haired woman let out a curse as the energy flared. Sam felt a comforting happiness replace her nervousness as the energy drained her... And then a blissful blackness.


End file.
